Cat's Eye Coffee Contemplations
For the English version of this article, please refer to Cat's Eye's Coffee Contemplations (English). Beobachtungen und Annotationen, etymologische und lexikalische Recherchen, Informationen zu den SynchronsprecherInnen und kulturellen Aspekten in Tsukasa Hōjō's Manga (und vor allem Anime) Cat's Eye. Mein Dank gilt diesen findigen und informativen Fanseiten! * Sutefanii's Univers Cat's Eye * NJ's Cat's Eye Space * Alessandra's Occhi di Gatto * Tomodachi für ihre Episoden-Synopsen Links * TV Tropes entry on Cat's Eye * Journal de la Collection Heintz * Heintz Collection * Dies erinnert mich an Kazuo Otani's grandiosen Soundtrack zu Cat's Eye. Café Katzenauge *Öffnungszeiten: 10:00 AM - 10:00 PM *In ihrem Café servieren die Schwestern neben zahlreichen Speisen unter anderem ihren gleichnamigen Kaffee Katzenauge Schwarz. Confer: Episode 005 Die neue Polizistin: Mitsuko Asaya bestellt einen Kaffee nach Art des Hauses bei Hitomi, um sie zu beschatten. *Der Kaffee wird für gewöhnlich mit Hilfe eines Vacuum Coffee Makers oder mittels der French Press Methode zubereitet. **Die Pressstempelkanne (auch French Press, Kaffeepresse, Kaffeedrücker, Cafetière, Chambord- oder Siebstempelkanne) ist eine Kaffeekanne, in der Kaffee gebrüht und der Kaffeesatz mittels eines Stempels mit Sieb nach unten gedrückt wird. Sie kann auch als Servierkanne dienen, wenn der fertige Kaffee zügig konsumiert wird. **Detektiv Conan Episode 570: Conan, Ran und Kogoro sind in einem Einkaufszentrum. Als sie an einem Café vorbeigehen, in dem sie vor zwei Stunden schon einmal waren, um dort zu essen, beobachten sie Kyoko Takahata. Sie sitzt seit diesen zwei Stunden ganz alleine an einem Tisch und sieht dabei sehr traurig aus. Auf ihrem Tisch steht eine French Press Cafetière. Speisen & Getränke *Episode 063: Jamaican Blue MountainUnivers Cat's Eye: Au menu du Café **Jamaican Blue Mountain Coffee is a classification of coffee grown in the Blue Mountains of Jamaica, noted for its mild flavour and lack of bitterness. Over 80% of all Jamaican Blue Mountain Coffee is exported to Japan. by the Kisugi sisters (^_~) *Manga Band 4: MandhelingUnivers Cat's Eye: Au menu du Café **Mandheling is an Arabia coffee variety from Indonesia, named after the Mandailing people located in North Sumatra. **Last Window - The Secret of Cape West, Chapter 5: Bei seinem Besuch in Lucky's Café serviert Claire Kyle einen Straight Mandheling Coffee und Pasta Carbonara.Kyle: Hi, Claire. What's today's coffee? Claire: It's straight Mandheling. It's from Indonesia and has a distinctive aroma and a strong taste to match. Kyle: Sounds good. I'll take one of those and a large plate of pasta carbonara. *Café Lungo, cf. Chapter 23 **Lungo (Italian for "long") is a coffee beverage made by using an espresso machine to make an Italian-style coffee – short black (single or double dose or shot) with much more water (generally twice as much), resulting in a larger coffee, a lungo. *Episode 010 Die Göttin Mars: Hitomi's Sandwiches & Schwarzer Kaffee für Toshi *Episode 013 Die Prüfung: Hitomi's Tampopo Ramen Nudelsuppe für Toshi *Episode 014 Die Träne der Kleopatra: Fukamachi's Kuchen-Buffet = Cheat Day *Episode 019 Der mongolische Falke: Hitomi's belegte Brötchen für Toshi *Episode 040 Toshi's Traum: Hitomi's Bentobox mit süßen Onigiri-Bällchen *Episode 047 Hypnose: Hot Dog mit Senf und Radieschen *Episode 042 Eins-Null-Sieben: Toshi's Spaghetti al Funghi mit Tabasco und Cheese *Episode ???: Bento Lunch Box mit Tamagoyaki & Onigiri & Tako-chan Octopus Sausages & Hard-Boiled Eggs *Episode ???: Erdbeer-Sahne-Torte **Sailor Moon 179 Der beste Koch der Stadt *Episode ???: Sandwiches & Kaffee mit Zucker und Milch Cultural References Nota bene: Many of these (pop)cultural references were brought to my attention thanks to Sutefanii's comprehensive Univers Cat's Eye archives. Kind regards to her! *Band 05 Kapitel 048 Hitomi's Bücherregal: Newton'sches Kugelstoßpendel & Gegege no Kitarō & Uhrzeit etwa 09:41Univers Cat's Eye *Band 11 Kapitel 107 Hitomi's Bücherregal: Y.M.O. = Yellow Magic Orchestra, a Japanese electronic music band Annotationen zu den Episoden Episode 01 Die Träne der Königin :君はセクシーな泥棒 Kimi wa sekushīna dorobō "You're a Sexy Thief" :君 (kimi) second-person personal pronoun, you :セクシー (sekushī) sexy :泥棒 (dorobō) thief :怪盗 (kaitō) the phantom thief or mysterious thief, a stock character from Japanese fiction Synopsis von Tomodachi: Die drei Schwestern haben es diesmal auf eine große ovale Perle abgesehen, die „Träne der Königin“. Der Direktor des Museums, in dessen Tresor das kostbare Schmuckstück lagert, hat die neueste Sicherheitstechnik einbauen lassen und ist überzeugt, dass Katzenauge es nicht schaffen wird, die Perle zu stehlen. Detective Ozumi ärgert sich maßlos über den arroganten Museumsdirektor, der seinen technischen Tricks mehr traut als der Polizei. Und Katzenauge kommt tatsächlich: Nami und Hitomi landen per Drachenflieger unbemerkt auf dem Dach, schaffen es in den Tresor einzubrechen, die Perle zu stehlen und wieder auf das Dach zu gelangen, von wo sie Love pünktlich zur vereinbarten Zeit mit einem Sportflugzeug abholt. Toshi hat den Diebstahl zwar bemerkt, kommt aber zu spät und kann der Maschine nur noch hinterhersehen. Im Café Katzenauge spielt die Schallplatte Rube Soul - The Beatles Best, eine Anspielung auf das Album Rubber Soul von den Beatles:Dank an Univers Cat's Eye *Rubber Soul (englisch ‚Gummiseele‘ Wortspiel; vergl. rubber sole = ‚Gummisohle‘) ist das sechste Studioalbum der britischen Gruppe The Beatles, das am 3. Dezember 1965 in Großbritannien veröffentlicht wurde. Der Schallplattenspieler der Kisugi Schwestern stammt von der Marke Pioneer: *Pioneer K.K. (jap. パイオニア株式会社, Paionia Kabushiki-gaisha, engl. Pioneer Corporation) ist ein international bekanntes Elektronikunternehmen mit Firmensitz in Japan. Zu den aufgegebenen bzw. mittlerweile verkauften Geschäftsbereichen zählten: Kopfhörer und Plattenspieler. Hitomi und Toshi kaufen zwischenzeitlich im Supermarkt ein. Im Einkaufskorb landet auch das Produkt Neosoft, anscheinend eine Art pflanzliches Streichfett der Marke Snow. :ネオソフト Neosofuto Außerdem kauft sie Frischhaltefolie. Das Verpackungsdesign impliziert, daß es sich um die Marke Monotaro handelt: :ハイラップ Hairappu Eine Packung APH RO.S von Gleco, wenn ich das richtig entziffern konnte. Letzteres ist demzufolge eine Anspielung auf den japanischen Süßwarenhersteller Glico: *Ezaki Glico Co., Ltd. (江崎グリコ株式会社 Ezaki Guriko Kabushiki-gaisha) is a Japanese food company headquartered in Nishiyodogawa-ku, Osaka. Ezaki Glico's primary business is manufacturing confectionery products such as chocolate, chips, chewing gums and ice cream, and dairy products. Additionally, Glico manufactures processed foods such as curry stocks and retort takikomi gohan pouch, and dietary supplement products. In 1919, Riichi Ezaki created a caramel candy product containing glycogen extracted from oyster. The caramel candy product was named Glico, a shortening of the word glycogen. Unterwegs kommen die beiden an einer Pachinko Spielhalle vorbei. Davor steht ein Motorrad der Marke Honda. *Pachinko (jap. パチンコ) ist eine Mischung aus Geldspielautomat und senkrechtem Arcade-Spiel, die in Japan sehr populär ist. Die oft bunt gestalteten Pachinko-Spielhallen mit Dutzenden, teilweise auch Hunderten von Automaten finden sich heute überall in Japan. **Super Mario Sunshine: Pachinko Minigame **Detektiv Conan Episode 074: Taichi gibt an, während der Tatzeit in einer Pachinko-Halle gewesen zu sein was aufgrund der Uhrzeit (11:34) nicht möglich ist, weil alle Pachinko-Hallen per Gesetz spätestens halb Elf schließen müssen. *Das Unternehmen Honda (jap. 本田技研工業株式会社, Honda Giken Kōgyō Kabushiki-gaisha, dt. „Honda Forschung und Industrie“, engl. Honda Motor Co., Ltd.) ist ein japanischer Konzern (u. a. Hamamatsu), der Automobile, Motorräder, Außenbordmotoren, Mikro-Kraft-Wärme-Kopplungs-Anlagen und Motorgeräte für den Weltmarkt entwickelt, fertigt und vermarktet. Anschließend sitzen sie mitten auf der Straße und essen Eiswaffeln. *Noir Episode 8 Intoccabile I: As Mireille looks for information on her laptop under a cool canopy in a forest somewhere, Kirika slurps away at an ice cream cone.Noir 8 Intoccabile I *SpongeBob Schwammkopf: Energisches Eiswaffel-Essen XD In der Folge sehen wir zum ersten Mal Toshi's Saiko Armbanduhr. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Anspielung auf den japanischen Uhrenmacher Seiko: *Die Seikō Holdings K.K. (セイコーホールディングス株式会社, Seikō Hōrudingusu kabushiki gaisha, engl. Seiko Holdings Corporation) ist ein japanischer Uhrenkonzern, der Uhren mit Mechanik, Quarz, Solar, Kinetic und Spring-Drive-Werken herstellt. Kintarō Hattori (服部 金太郎) eröffnete am 1. September 1877 im Alter von 18 Jahren sein eigenes Uhrenreparaturgeschäft in einem heutigen Teil des Tokioter Stadtteils Ginza 6-chōme. Der Code zum Tresorraum lautet: 3610548 Am Ende der Folge fliehen die Katzen (laut Polizei-Angabe) mit einer Cessna. Das Modell LV-X 33 scheint jedoch fiktiver Natur zu sein, jedenfalls konnte ich dazu keine Informationen finden. *Die Cessna Aircraft Company Inc. – gegründet 1927 von Clyde Vernon Cessna – war ein amerikanischer Flugzeughersteller mit Hauptsitz in Wichita, Kansas. Sie baut ein- und zweimotorige kleine Propeller-, Turboprop- und Strahlflugzeuge. Seit 1965 produziert Cessna Geschäftsreiseflugzeuge. Der Markenname Cessna auch tʃɛ̣s- bezeichnet eine der bekanntesten Flugzeugserien für Privat- und Geschäftsreiseflugzeuge, außerdem wurden auch Kampfflugzeuge hergestellt (z. B. die Cessna A-37). Episode 02 Ausgetrickst :ようこそ警察へ Yōkoso keisatsu e "Welcome to the Police" :ようこそ (yōkoso) welcome (greeting given upon someone's arrival) :警察 (keisatsu) police :へ (e) to, towards Synopsis von Tomodachi: Die Katzen stehlen ein wertvolles Gemälde und entkommen mal wieder ohne von der Polizei erwischt zu werden. Am Tatort findet die Polizei jedoch einen erschossenen Mann vor. Katzenauge gilt natürlich als Täter, obwohl Gewalt für sie sehr ungewöhnlich wäre. Die Katzen finden heraus, daß ein hoher Regierungsangestellter den Mord begangen hat und arrangieren, dass der Wagen mit dem Täter mitsamt einer Tonbandaufnahme seines Geständnisses direkt in das Polizeihauptquartier fährt, wo Toshi den Mann festnehmen kann. Auf Love's Motorrad steht Zusuki, eine Anspielung auf das japanische Unternehmen Suzuki. *Das Unternehmen Suzuki K.K. (jap. スズキ株式会社, Suzuki kabushiki-gaisha; engl. Suzuki Motor Corporation), gelistet im Nikkei 225, ist ein japanischer Hersteller von Motorrädern, Autos und Außenbordmotoren. Er ist nach Honda größter Exporteur von Motorrädern weltweit. Episode 03 Der kostbare Smaragd :うるさい小悪魔にご用心 Urusai shōakuma ni goyōshin "Be Careful of the Mini-Devil" :うるさい (urusai) annoying :小 (shō) smallness; small size, small :悪魔 (akuma) a fiend; a demon; a devil :用心する (yōjin suru) to be careful, to be cautious Synopsis von Tomodachi: Loves Schulfreundin Katsumi hat Hitomi in Verdacht, die gesuchte Diebin Katzenauge zu sein. Als Katzenauge seine nächste Aktion angekündigt hat, quartiert sich Katsumi unter einem Vorwand bei den drei Schwestern ein, um sie genau kontrollieren zu können. Natürlich fällt Nami und Hitomi ein Trick ein, wie sie trotzdem unbemerkt ihren Einsatz durchführen können. Mit viel List stehlen sie den Smaragd aus dem durch Toshi und seine Polizisten schwer bewachten Museum und schaffen es mit einer halsbrecherischen Flucht, rechtzeitig wieder zu Hause zu sein, ohne dass die misstrauische Katsumi etwas gemerkt hat. Katsumi's Fotoapparat trägt die Aufschrift Mikon als Anspielung auf den japanischen Kameraspezialisten Nikon. *Das Unternehmen Nikon Corporation (jap. 株式会社ニコン, Kabushiki-gaisha Nikon), ist ein japanischer Hersteller von Fotoapparaten, Objektiven und anderen optischen Präzisionsgeräten wie Mikroskopen, Ferngläsern und Steppern. 1946 entstand aus dem Unternehmensnamen Nippon Kogaku K. K. der Produktname Nikon. In der Zeitung ist das Fernsehprogramm für den Tag abgedruckt. Dort sehen wir unter anderem NHK TV, eine japanische Fernsehanstalt. Wie aus der Datumsangabe links im Bild hervorgeht, spielt diese Episode offenbar am 5. Juli: 七月五日 (shichigatsu itsuka). *Die Nippon Hōsō Kyōkai (jap. 日本放送協会, wörtlich: Japanische Rundfunkgesellschaft, engl. Japan Broadcasting Corporation), auch im Japanischen mit den lateinischen Buchstaben NHK (enu eichi kei) abgekürzt, ist die einzige öffentlich-rechtlich organisierte Rundfunkgesellschaft in Japan. Sie betreibt mehrere landesweite Fernseh- und Hörfunkprogramme und einen umfangreichen Auslandsdienst namens NHK World (Radio Japan/NHK World TV). Auf Katsumi's Tasche steht Black Jack. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine Anspielung sein soll, aber ein möglicher Querverweis ist: *Black Jack (jap. ブラック・ジャック, Burakku Jakku) ist eine Manga-Serie des japanischen Zeichners Osamu Tezuka aus den Jahren 1973 bis 1983. Sie zählt zu den einflussreichsten japanischen Comics der 1970er-Jahre. Love's Crewneck Sweatshirt trägt die Aufschrift Way-Out, was vermutlich eine Anspielung auf die japanische Marke Way-Out But Classic ist. Episode 04 Lepan's Braut :挑戦者（チャレンジャー）はパリの匂い) Chōsen-sha (Charenjā) wa Pari no nioi "The Challenger Smells Like Paris" :挑戦者 (chōsensha) challenger :パリ (Pari) Paris (a city, the capital city of France) :匂い (nioi) good smell, scent, fragrance Synopsis von Tomodachi: Toshi muß Madame Levin helfen, die als Kunstexpertin einen wertvollen Gemäldetransport begleitet. Die Katzen haben nur eine einzige Chance, den schwer bewachten Transport zu überfallen. Sie müssen zuschlagen, während der Lastwagen einen Straßentunnel passiert. Allerdings bekommen sie Konkurrenz: Eine Diebin, die sich Lepans Braut nennt, hat es ebenfalls auf die Gemälde abgesehen. Sie hat den gleichen Plan wie die drei Schwestern und kommt ihnen im Tunnel zuvor. Es sieht schon so aus als ob die Katzen diesmal ihren Meister gefunden hätten, aber dann durchschauen sie den Trick doch noch und heften sich an die Fersen der Diebin. Doch dann macht Love einen Fehler und Katzenauge ist in der Hand von Lepans Braut. Auf der Karte von Lepan's Braut sehen wir die eigentliche Schreibweise des Namens der Diebin: L'Épouse de Lupin, was soviel bedeutet wie "Gemahlin/Braut von Lupin". Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Anspielung auf die Manga-Figur Arsène Lupin III (die ihrerseits basiert auf der Romanfigur von Maurice Leblanc): *Lupin III (jap. ルパン三世, Rupan Sansei) ist eine in Japan erfolgreiche Manga-Serie des japanischen Manga-Autors Monkey Punch. Die Serie, welche zum Seinen-Genre gehört, handelt von den Abenteuern des Arsène Lupin III und seinen Gefährten. Lupin III ist der Enkel des berühmten Meisterdiebs Arsène Lupin aus den Romanen von Maurice Leblanc. Neben dem Manga wurden auch zahlreiche Anime-Verfilmungen produziert. *Arsène Lupin ist eine Romanfigur des französischen Autors Maurice Leblanc. Der fiktive Meisterdieb ist in Frankreich und im französischsprachigen Teil Kanadas äußerst populär. Neben Latein, Englisch und Griechisch beherrscht er mehrere moderne Sprachen fließend. Er ist Meister der Verkleidungskunst und der Verstellung sowie verschiedener Kampfsportarten und ein ausgesprochener Kunstkenner und Maler – in der hohlen Felsnadel bei Étretat hortet er auserlesene Kunstschätze, darunter die Mona Lisa von Leonardo da Vinci. Episode 05 Die neue Polizistin :夜間飛行は危険な香り Yakan hikō wa kiken'na kaori "Night Flight Is a Dangerous Scent" :香り kaori "fragrance, aroma" > Sailor Moon: Kaorinite :夜間 yakan "at night" :飛行 hikō "flying" :危険 kiken "dangerous, risky" Synopsis von Tomodachi: Toshi bekommt eine neue Partnerin, mit der er ab sofort zusammen arbeiten soll. Unterinspektor Asaya hat eine hervorragende Ausbildung und ist überzeugt zu wissen, wer hinter Katzenauge steckt: Die drei Schwestern vom Café Cat’s Eye. Nami, Hitomi und Love haben es mit einer gefährlichen Gegnerin zu tun. Sie kündigen für die kommende Nacht den Diebstahl eines Gemäldes in einem Museum an, aber die neue Polizistin verbringt den ganzen Abend bei Hitomi im Café. Und sie scheint die Wahrheit zu kennen: Sie dringt in die Privaträume der Schwestern ein, um nachzusehen, ob sie tatsächlich dort und nicht im Museum sind, um das Gemälde zu stehlen. Die Schwestern haben das aber vorausgesehen und haben zwei Roboter installiert, die genauso aussehen wie Nami und Love. Der Trick funktioniert, der Diebstahl auch, und Fräulein Asaya versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Zu Beginn der Episode schießt Mitsuko mit beeindruckender Akkuratesse auf eine Zielscheibe. *Noir Episode 018: Mireille and Kirika are seen target-practicing in their usual underground sewers. Recalling what Chloe told Mireille, Mireille, confused and traumatized, forces Kirika to get out of her sight, calling Kirika a disturbing enigma. Kirika leaves, obviously distressed about Mireille's words and her own mysterious past. Katzenauge hat für die kommende Nacht angekündigt, das Gemälde Sonnenuntergang vom Rhein sic? zu stehlen. Um die Polizei über dieses Vorhaben zu informieren, schneiden sie mit Hilfe eines Glasrundschneiders eine Öffnung in das Museumsfenster und hinterlassen ihr Visitenkärtchen als Signatur. *Gemälde: Sonnenuntergang vom Rhein sic - Le couché de soleil - Le crépuscule sur le RhinUnivers Cat's Eye: Journal de la Collection HeintzLe Fleuve du Rhin Mitsuko identifiziert das Parfüm von Hitomi und der Diebin Katzenauge als "Nachtflug". Hierbei handelt es sich um das real existierende Parfüm "Vol de Nuit" des Parfümherstellers Guerlain. Hitomi erkennt daraufhin Mitsuko's Parfüm "Mitsouko", eine weitere Kreation aus dem Hause Guerlain.Univers Cat's Eye: Références & Inspirations *Am 02.06.2017 sah ich in der Sendung Bares für Rares zufällig eine Parfümsammlung, in der sich auch einige Flakons von Mitsouko befanden. *Guerlain's Mitsouko: 1919 begeisterte man sich in Europa für Japan und die fernöstliche Kultur. Zu dieser Zeit nannte Jacques Guerlain seine neue Duftkreation Mitsouko. Mitsouko bedeutet „Geheimnis“ auf Japanisch und ist ein Symbol für leidenschaftliche und geheimnisvolle Weiblichkeit. *Ich habe leider keine Quellen finden können, nach denen sich das japanische Wort Mitsuko tatsächlich mit "Geheimnis" oder "mystery, enigma" übersetzen ließe. *Guerlain's Mitsouko: Common perfume lore wants us to believe that Mitsouko means "mystery". However intriguing this may sound, it's erroneous. Mitsuko is a typical Japanese girl's name signifying approximately "bright child", and because the phonetic u-sound is spelled "ou" in French, Farrère put it as "Mitsouko". *Inspector Lewis - Von Musen und Morden: Das Parfüm Mystique Noir - And what are we to make of the Mystique d’Noir (?) perfume that Ned buys for his niece and doppelganger — and which Inspector Lewis’ wife wore as well? And the critical place of the reference to Borges’ Uqbar?Inspecor Lewis - Allegory of Love Bei ihrem ersten Besuch im Café Katzenauge bestellt Mitsuko einen Kaffee nach Art des Hauses, einen "Katzenauge Schwarz". Nami verwendet für die Zubereitung einen Vacuum Coffee Maker. Mitsuko bezahlt den Kaffee mit drei 100 Yen Münzen und verlässt das Café, ohne ihre Tasse getrunken zu haben. *A vacuum coffee maker brews coffee using two chambers where vapor pressure and vacuum produce coffee. This type of coffee maker is also known as vac pot, siphon or syphon coffee maker, and was invented by Loeff of Berlin in the 1830s. Bei ihrem zweiten, nächtlichen Besuch im Café Katzenauge bestellt Mitsuko bei Hitomi erneut einen Kaffee nach Art des Hauses, einen Katzenauge Schwarz, um sie zu beschatten und auszuspionieren, da sie Hitomi für Katzenauge hält. *Ich mag das Lied, das in dieser nächtlichen Szene im Kaffee spielt. Bei der BGM handelt es sich um Track 07. M-5.mp3 aus dem Cat's Eye Anime Music Capsule 1 Album. Episode 06 Liebeskummer :ちょっとだけ恋人気分 Chotto dake koibito kibun "Feeling a Bit Like Lovers" Synopsis von Tomodachi: Die Katzen kündigen den Diebstahl eines Gemäldes aus einem Museum in einem Ferienort am Meer an, und verschaffen Toshi damit einen Kurzurlaub. Völlig unerwartet trifft er am Strand Hitomi, die mit ihm auch gleich ein paar romantische Stunden verbringen will. Toshi vermasselt jedoch wieder alles und Hitomi ist sauer. Pünktlich zur angekündigten Zeit setzt eine Blendgranate Toshi, Fräulein Asaya und die übrigen Polizisten für einen Moment außer Gefecht, und schon ist das Gemälde verschwunden. Toshi kann Katzenauge bis zur Steilküste verfolgen, doch die Diebin entfaltet einen Flugdrachen auf ihrem Rücken und springt in die Tiefe. Unterinspektor Asaya schießt zu Toshis Entsetzen hinterher und trifft tatsächlich den Flugdrachen, und Katzenauge stürzt ins Meer. Dort wird sie glücklicherweise von ihren Schwestern erwartet, die sie retten. Als Toshi eine Nachricht von Katzenauge aus dem Meer fischt und sie offensichtlich überlebt hat, fällt ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Toshio raucht Mild Seven Zigaretten.Dank an Univers Cat's Eye *Mevius (Japanese: メビウス) previously called Mild Seven (Japanese: マイルドセブン Mairudo Sebun) is a brand of cigarettes produced by Japan Tobacco. Mevius cigarettes are the third most widely smoked cigarette in the world with 76.5 billion around the world, behind Marlboro and Camel. *Detektiv Conan 262 Kogoro's Doppelgänger: The receipt from the convenience store we found in his wallet: Mt. Akagi Milk & Yanase's Bean Bun & Mild Seven Lights Cigarettes. Episode 07 Die Geburtstagsparty :ラブサインは華やかに Rabusain wa hanayaka ni "Make the Love Sign Glamorous" Synopsis von Tomodachi: Toshi muß in letzter Zeit ständig zum Dienst, wenn er gerade ein Date mit Hitomi hat. Selbst mitten in ihrer Geburtstagsfeier wird er zu einem Einsatz gerufen. Ein verwirrter Bombenleger hat sich ausgerechnet in dem Gebäude verbarrikadiert, aus dem die Katzen ihr nächstes Gemälde stehlen wollen. Aus Angst um die wertvollen Gemälde in der Ausstellung greifen sie ein und überlisten den Bombenleger, so daß Toshi ihn festnehmen kann. Aus Dankbarkeit für die Rettung seines Gebäudes erfüllt der Besitzer des Hochhauses Toshi einen besonderen Wunsch: Er läßt nachts die Lichter im Haus so schalten, daß dort groß „I love Hitomi“ steht. Hitomi und Toshi sehen wir zu Beginn der Folge bei einem Boxkampf. Toshi schnabuliert Popcorn. :ポップコーン (poppu kōn) Popcorn Die Sache mit dem Bombenleger und der Bentobox (mit Schlafmittel für den Bombenleger) erinnerte mich an die Conan-Episode 094 Ein Bankräuber im Krankenhaus. Dort handelte es sich jedoch um eine als Windbeutel-Box getarnte Waffen-Box. Am Ende der Folge bietet Toshi dem Museumsdirektor ein あんパン Anpan an. *Anpan (jap. 餡パン) ist ein japanisches Weißbrot, das mit Anko (Adzukibohnenpaste) gefüllt wird. Es ist vor allem bei Kindern ein beliebter Pausensnack. An (Anko) steht für die Paste, die aus Adzuki-Bohnen hergestellt wird. Das Wort pan kommt ursprünglich von dem Portugiesischen Wort pão und bedeutet Brot. Episode 08 Das Geheimnis der Medici :遥かなるトットチーノ Harukanaru Tottochīno "Far and Away Tottoccino" Synopsis von Tomodachi: Die Katzen stehlen ein altes Gemälde, das vor 450 Jahren die Medici in Auftrag gegeben haben. Doch auf der Flucht werden sie von einer Botschaftslimousine verfolgt und beschossen, und schließlich bekommt der Verfolger das Gemälde auch in seinen Besitz. Die Polizei bemerkt ebenfalls, daß sich das Gemälde in der Botschaft befindet, da sie einen Peilsender an dem Bild befestigt haben. Detective Ozumi verkleidet sich als Ninja und dringt nachts entgegen den Anweisungen seines Chefs in die Botschaft ein. Dabei wird er jedoch gestellt und überwältigt. Hitomi ist ihm ebenfalls gefolgt, um ihm zu helfen. Doch auch sie wird entdeckt und muß per Telefon ihre Schwester bitten, sie gegen ein zweites Bild, das zusammen mit dem bereits in der Botschaft befindlichen ein Geheimnis zu einem Goldschatz der Medici preisgeben soll, auszutauschen. Nami befreit ihre Schwester und den bewußtlosen Toshi, ohne auf die miesen Tricks des Botschafters hereinzufallen, aber der hat wenig Freude mit dem Geheimnis, das die Bilder preisgeben. *Die Familie der Medici (italienisch ˈmɛːditʃi; vollständig de’ Medici) aus Florenz bildete vom 15. bis 18. Jahrhundert eine einflussreiche italienische Dynastie, aus der Großherzöge der Toskana, Päpste und zwei Königinnen von Frankreich hervorgingen. Bei seinem Besuch im Kaffee trinkt Toshi ein Glas Yontory Whiskey, was offensichtlich eine Anspielung auf Suntory ist. *Suntory Holdings K.K. (jap. サントリーホールディングス株式会社 Santorī Hōrudingusu Kabushiki-gaisha) ist ein japanischer Getränkehersteller und mit einem Marktanteil von ca. 70 % Japans größter Whisky-Hersteller. Der Gründer von Suntory, Shinjirō Torii, eröffnete sein erstes Ladengeschäft Torii Shoten, das importierte Weine verkaufte, im Februar 1899 in Ōsaka. 1924 begann er mit der Produktion von Single-Malt-Whisky. In dieser Zeit wurde auch erstmals der Name „Suntory“ als Markenname verwendet. Die Firma produzierte damals einen süßen Portwein namens „Akadama“ (赤玉ポートワイン). Der Name „Akadama“, der zu deutsch etwa „roter Ball“ bedeutet, wurde mit der Sonne assoziiert, was den Firmengründer auf die Idee brachte, das englische Pendant „Sun“ mit einer anglisierten Fassung seines Familiennamens zu dem Kunstwort und Markennamen „Suntory“ zu kombinieren. Episode 09 Toshi in Nöten :とってもおかしな大追跡 Tottomo okashina dai tsuiseiki "A Very Strange Chase" :とっても (tottemo) very, exceedingly, awfully :可笑しな (okashi na) strange; odd; amusing; funny; ridiculous :大 (dai-) big, large :追跡 (tsuiseki) chase, pursuit, tracking, following Synopsis von Tomodachi: Ein Bild soll aus einem Museum gestohlen werden, bevor es an einen amerikanischen Mafia-Boss verkauft wird, wodurch es für die Katzen für immer außer Reichweite wäre. Detective Ozumi riegelt mit einer Hundertschaft Polizisten das Gebäude hermetisch ab, doch dann kommt ihm eine noch bessere Idee: Er „stiehlt“ das Gemälde selbst und fährt mit dem Motorrad durch die Gegend. Die Katzen folgen ihm und haben Glück, dabei nicht von der Polizei gestellt zu werden. Als sie Toshi das Bild schließlich abjagen können, stürzt Hitomi zusammen mit ihm in einen alten Brunnen. Gerade als sie glaubt, ihre Tarnung fliegt nun auf, bemerkt Hitomi, daß Toshi durch den Sturz vorübergehend nichts mehr sehen kann. Gemeinsam können sie sich aus dem Brunnen befreien, wobei ihnen Nami und Love helfen, die nach der vermißten Hitomi gesucht haben. Ihre Schwester jedoch läßt das Bild bei Toshi, damit er keinen Ärger mit der Polizei durch seine Aktion bekommt. Als die Kisugi-Schwestern Toshi verfolgen (welche Ironie), erblickt Love zu ihrer Linken eine große Buddha-Statue und ruft erstaunt: Wow, sind wir etwa schon im Kamakura? Hierbei handelt es sich um den Daibutsu von Kamakura, eine große Bronzestatue: *Der Kōtoku-in (jap. 高徳院) ist ein buddhistischer Tempel in der japanischen Stadt Kamakura. Er beherbergt den Großen Buddha (jap. 大仏 daibutsu), eine der bedeutendsten Darstellungen des Buddha Amitabha (jap. Amida). Der Daibutsu ist 13,35 Meter hoch und besteht aus mehreren getrennt gegossenen und kunstvoll zusammengefügten Teilen. Er hat ein Gewicht von 121 Tonnen. Die Bronze-Skulptur kann über einen Eingang auf der Rückseite des Sockels gegen Entgelt betreten und von innen besichtigt werden. Unterwegs erzählt Hitomi, daß sie mit Toshi in Yokohama war und dort unter anderem den Friedhof besucht hat. *The Yokohama Foreign General Cemetery in The Bluff/Yamate district of Yokohama is an important historical site dating from the late Edo and early Meiji periods, when Japan was opening up to the world under pressure from Western powers. The Yokohama Foreign General Cemetery was established in 1854 when a sailor, Robert Williams, on Commodore Perry’s flagship The Mississippi died after a fall on Perry’s second voyage to Japan. Episode 10 Die Göttin Mars :ドッグフードはお好き Doggufūdo wa o suki "Do You Like Dog Food?" Synopsis von Tomodachi: Herr Nabuki, ein reicher Kaufhausbesitzer, stellt in seinem Kaufhaus eine Reihe von wertvollen Gemälden aus. Davon ist jedoch nur ein einziges Werk echt, der Rest sind Fälschungen. Die Katzen kommen dahinter, dass Herr Nabuki auf jeder Ausstellung ein echtes Gemälde gegen eine Fälschung austauscht. Auch Toshi hält den rücksichtslosen Geschäftsmann, der Polizisten haßt, für sehr verdächtig und würde ihm gerne das Handwerk legen. Währenddessen haben die Katzen einen Plan ausgearbeitet, wie sie das Bild „Die Göttin Mars“ aus der Villa von Herrn Nabuki entwenden können. Love dringt in das Anwesen des Kaufhausmultis ein und bekommt es bald mit dessen abgerichteten Kampfhunden zu tun. Während sie die Hunde ablenkt, suchen ihre Schwestern die gestohlenen Gemälde und nehmen „Die Göttin Mars“ mit. Auch Toshi dringt jetzt in das Haus ein und kann Herrn Nabuki festnehmen, als er dessen zusammengestohlene Gemäldesammlung findet, die die Katzen für ihn in einem geheimen Zimmer entdeckt haben. :火星 (kasei) the planet Mars *Der Mars ist, von der Sonne aus gezählt, der vierte Planet im Sonnensystem und der äußere Nachbar der Erde. Er zählt zu den erdähnlichen (terrestrischen) Planeten. Der Mars wird oft auch als der Rote Planet bezeichnet. Diese Färbung geht auf Eisenoxid-Staub (Rost) zurück, der sich auf der Oberfläche und in der dünnen CO2-Atmosphäre verteilt hat. Seine orange- bis blutrote Farbe und seine Helligkeitsschwankungen am irdischen Nachthimmel sind auch der Grund für seine Namensgebung nach dem römischen Kriegsgott Mars. Der Mars besitzt zwei kleine, unregelmäßig geformte Monde, die 1877 entdeckt wurden: Phobos und Deimos (griechisch für Furcht und Schrecken). Das astronomische Symbol des Mars ist ♂. Episode 11 Roulette :アメリカの危険な誘惑 Amerika no kiken na yūwaku "Dangerous American Temptation" :アメリカ (Amerika) America (as in North or South America) :危険 (kiken) dangerous, risky :誘惑 (yūwaku) temptation, seduction, snare Synopsis von Tomodachi: Hitomi begleitet Toshi bei einer Undercover- Recherche in einem illegalen Luxus-Spielcasino. Völlig unerwartet entdeckt sie dabei ein Bild ihres Vaters, die „Gefährliche Dame“, das seit 1942 als verschollen gilt. Sie benachrichtigt ihre Schwestern davon, wird aber von dem Betreiber der Spielbank abgehört. Mit einer unglaublichen Glückssträhne schafft sie es, anschließend im Roulette um das Bild zu spielen - und gewinnt tatsächlich. Da das Bild im Casino jedoch nur eine Fälschung ist und das Original auf der Yacht des Mafia-Bosses hängt, nimmt Hitomi eine Einladung auf die Yacht an. Toshi bleibt währenddessen als Geisel zurück. *Bei dem Flugzeug am Ende der Episode handelt es sich um das Modell N30TH, welches offenbar zur Sony Corporation gehört. Der Kassettenrekorder stammt offenbar aus einer Kooperation von Apple und Sony. (^_~) *Apple Inc. ˈæpəlˌɪŋk ist ein US-amerikanisches Technologieunternehmen mit Sitz im kalifornischen Cupertino, das Computer, Smartphones und Unterhaltungselektronik sowie Betriebssysteme und Anwendungssoftware entwickelt und vertreibt. *Die Sony Corporation (jap. ソニー株式会社, Sonī Kabushiki-gaisha) ist nach Hitachi und Panasonic der drittgrößte japanische Elektronikkonzern mit Sitz im Tokioter Bezirk Minato. Bei dem Kassettentape handelt es sich um das Modell BHF 60 von Sony. *Dan's Sony BHF 90 Cover Tribute: The Sony BHF 90 is a Type I (ferric-oxide) audio cassette tape with a total recording time of 90 minutes (45 minutes per side) from 1981. Curiously Sony also produced a 60 minute variant of this tape, the aptly named BHF 60, which appears to simply invert the 9 on the logo as it can be read as a six or a nine depending on orientation. Bei der Flasche links im Bild könnte es sich um Glenfiddich Whiskey handelt. *Glenfiddich (von schottisch-gälisch Gleann Fhiodhaich, „Hirschtal“; zur Aussprache des Namens siehe unten) ist eine Whiskybrennerei bei Dufftown im ehemaligen County Banffshire in Schottland. Glenfiddich ist einer der größten Single-Malt-Produzenten Schottlands. Episode 12 Die Gefährliche Dame :ヨーロッパの華麗な誘惑 Europa no gouka na yūwaku "Brilliant European Temptations" :ヨーロッパ (Yōroppa) Europe (continent) :華麗 (karei) gorgeous, splendid, resplendent :誘惑 (yūwaku) temptation, seduction, snare Bild: 危険な女 (kiken na onna) Gefährliche Dame Synopsis von Tomodachi: Hitomi ist der Einladung des Mafia-Bosses auf dessen Yacht nach Guam gefolgt. Während sie auf den Abend wartet an dem das Roulette-Spiel um das Bild stattfinden soll, entgeht sie nur knapp mehreren Mordanschlägen. Ihrer Schwester Nami ist es inzwischen gelungen, sich als Angestellte des Spielcasinos auf dem Schiff einzuschleichen. Als Hitomi bei dem Spiel um das Bild schließlich gewinnt, will der Besitzer es nicht hergeben, aber die Katzen haben vorgesorgt und schaffen es, das Gemälde zu stehlen. Die Gangster jedoch scheinen noch mehr über die Sammlung des Vaters von Nami, Hitomi und Love zu wissen. :グアム島 (guamotō) Guam Island *Guam gʊˈam (in der Lokalsprache Chamorro Guåhån geschrieben) ist die größte und südlichste Insel des Marianen-Archipels im westpazifischen Ozean. Die Hauptstadt ist Hagåtña, bevölkerungsreichste Siedlung ist allerdings Dededo. Die Insel liegt 6298 km westlich von Hawaii, 2058 km östlich der Philippinen (Insel Mindanao) und 2386 km südlich von Japan (Insel Honshū). :ロシアンルーレット (roshian ruuretto) Russian Roulette *Russisch Roulette (auch: russisches Roulette) ist ein potenziell tödliches Glücksspiel, das mit einem Revolver gespielt wird. Die Trommel des Revolvers, in der sich nur eine Patrone befindet, wird so gedreht, dass die Position der Patrone den Beteiligten unbekannt ist. Der Spieler hält nun den Revolver an seine Schläfe und betätigt den Abzug. Je nach aktueller Position der Patrone kann dabei ein Schuss ausgelöst werden, was normalerweise zum Tod des Spielers führt. Bei mehreren Teilnehmern wird derselbe Revolver entweder so lange reihum gegeben, bis der Schuss fällt, oder man begrenzt das Spiel auf eine bestimmte Anzahl von Versuchen, wobei die Trommel vor jedem Versuch neu gedreht wird. Bei ihrer ersten Roulette-Partie spielt Hitomi nach der amerikanischen Variante. Bei der zweiten hingegen auf die europäische Weise. Das heißt, daß die Spieler erst setzen, wenn die Kugel bereits in Bewegung ist. Nami in ihrer Rolle als Croupier gibt ihr dabei einen verschlüsselten Hinweis - eine Frau wie ein leuchtend blauer Saphir - und so setzt Hitomi auf die rote 9. Saphir gilt nämlich als der Geburtsstein für den September, den neunten Monat. Episode 13 Die Prüfung :行かないで私の恋 Ikanaide watashi no koi "Don't Go, My Love" :行かない (ikanai) negative of 行く (iku, yuku) :行く (iku) to go; to come to your place :私 (watashi) (polite) first-person pronoun: I, me :恋 (koi) love, especially romantic love Synopsis von Tomodachi: Toshi hat sich entschlossen, eine Prüfung für einen Lehrgang zu machen, um bei der Polizei befördert zu werden. Leider muß er für diesen Lehrgang ein Jahr lang nach Ogasawara, und Hitomi will nicht mit ihm mitkommen. Da kündigt Katzenauge für die Nacht vor seiner Prüfung den Diebstahl einer wertvollen Spieluhr an. Toshi bekommt von seinem Chef dienstfrei, damit er für die Prüfung lernen kann. Aber er kann sich nicht konzentrieren und fährt schließlich doch noch zum Einsatzort. Er kommt gerade rechtzeitig, um Love auf der Flucht zu stellen, aber Hitomi kommt ihr zu Hilfe und lenkt Toshi ab, so daß sie doch noch unerkannt entkommen kann. Am nächsten Tag fällt Toshi bei der Prüfung absichtlich durch, weil ihm klargeworden ist, daß er sich nicht ein Jahr lang von Hitomi und erst recht nicht von Katzenauge trennen kann. *Der Begriff Ogasawara-Inseln (jap. 小笠原諸島 Ogasawara-shotō) ist eine Sammelbezeichnung aller zur Gemeinde (Dorf, mura) Ogasawara gehörigen Inseln und Inselgruppen, deren wichtigste und einzig bewohnte die Bonininseln (Ogasawara-guntō), etwa 1000 Kilometer südöstlich der japanischen Hauptinsel Honshū, sind. Gemeinsam mit den Izu-Inseln werden sie als „Südliche Inseln“ (Nampō-shotō) bezeichnet. *Das Restaurant, in dem Nami und Herr Nagaishi dinieren erinnerte mich an das Panorama Restaurant im Beika-Center, in dem sich Ran und Shinichi in Episode 207 treffen. Objekt: Goldene Spieluhr mit Granat :オルゴール (orugōru) (music) music box *Die Spieldose ist ein selbstspielendes mechanisches Musikinstrument. Die Erfindung der Musikdose geht auf den Genfer Uhrmacher Antoine Favre-Salomon zurück, der 1796 das Prinzip der klingenden Stahlzunge für eine musizierende Taschenuhr anwendete (hier deutet sich der Ursprung für den Begriff „Spiel-Uhr“ an). :柘榴石 (zakuroishi) (mineralogy, gemology) garnet *Die Granatgruppe (kurz Granate) ist eine wichtige Gruppe gesteinsbildender Minerale aus der Abteilung der Inselsilikate (Nesosilikate). Die Bezeichnung Granat wurde erst im Mittelalter geprägt, hat aber ihren Ursprung im lateinischen Wort granum für Korn oder Kern bzw. granatus für körnig oder kernreich und bezieht sich einerseits auf das Vorkommen des Minerals in Körnern, welche Ähnlichkeit mit den Kernen des Granatapfels (Punica granatum) haben, andererseits aber auch auf die orangerote bis rotviolette Farbe von Blüte, Frucht und Kernen des Granatapfels. BGM *M-31 All I Want Is You (Cat's Eye Anime Capsule I): Toshi beim Lernen *Never Gonna Say Good-Bye: Im Café *M-30 (Cat's Eye Anime Capsule I): Hitomi und Toshi auf dem Spielplatz *M-21 (Cat's Eye Anime Capsule I): Nami und Love verabschieden sich von Hitomi *M-26 (Cat's Eye Anime Capsule I): Love's Infiltration mit Modellflugzeug *M-23 Changing My Heart (Cat's Eye Anime Capsule I): Phase 3 der Flugzeug-Invasion *M-20 (Cat's Eye Anime Capsule I): Toshi verfolgt Cat's Eye alias Love *M-2 (Cat's Eye Anime Capsule I): Hitomi erscheint und lenkt Toshi von Love weg Episode 14 Die Träne der Kleopatra :クレオパトラの身代金 Kureopatora no minoshirokin "The Ransom for Cleopatra" :身代金 (minoshirokin) ransom Synopsis von Tomodachi: Ein wertvoller Edelstein, die „Träne der Kleopatra“, wird geraubt. Zuerst sieht es so aus, als sei der Dieb Katzenauge gewesen, aber auch Detective Toshi Ozumi und seine Kollegin Asaya, die den Edelstein transportiert haben, sind entführt worden. Die Kidnapper verlangen 300 Millionen Yen Lösegeld für das Schmuckstück und die beiden Geiseln. Nami, Hitomi und Love schalten sich in den Fall ein und sind den Kidnappern auch bald auf der Spur. Als einer der Entführer einen Wutanfall kriegt und Toshi mit einer Pistole bedroht, kann Hitomi im letzten Moment eingreifen und rettet Toshi mit einer halsbrecherischen Aktion das Leben. Toshi hätte die Chance Katzenauge jetzt festzunehmen, aber er kann es unter diesen Umständen nicht und läßt sie laufen. Dabei bekommt er gar nicht mit, daß sie auch die „Träne der Kleopatra“ mitgenommen hat. Sein Chef tobt mal wieder. Objekt: Träne der Kleopatra :Κλεοπάτρα (Kleopátrā) die durch den Vater Berühmte *Kleopatra VII. Philopator (griechisch Κλεοπάτρα Θεά Φιλοπάτωρ; * 69 v. Chr. in Alexandria; † 12. August 30 v. Chr. ebenda) herrschte als letzte Königin des ägyptischen Ptolemäerreiches und zugleich als letzter weiblicher Pharao von 51 v. Chr. bis 30 v. Chr. Episode 15 Sammelleidenschaft :真夜中に翔べレオタード Mayonaka ni tobe reotādo "Leotard in Midnight" :真夜中 (mayonaka) midnight :翔べ (tobe) fly :レオタード (reotādo) leotard *Das Leotard ist ein hautenges einteiliges Kleidungsstück aus Oberteil und angeschnittenem Slip. Leotards können ärmellos, kurz- oder langärmlig sein. Sie werden getragen von Akrobaten, Gymnastikern, Tänzern, Schauspielern und Künstlern im Zirkus, sowohl als praktische Kleidung als auch bei Vorführungen als Kostüm. Das Kleidungsstück wurde erfunden und bekannt durch den französischen Artisten Jules Léotard (1838–1870), der es bei seinen Auftritten trug. Synopsis von Tomodachi: Nami schleicht sich als Kunstmaklerin getarnt bei einem reichen Kunstsammler ein, der sich auf Bilder spezialisiert hat, die die Hölle zum Thema haben. In seiner Sammlung befindet sich auch ein Bild, das der Vater der Katzen gemalt hat. Leider entpuppt sich der Sammler als ein Verrückter, der Nami entführt und sie einfrieren will, um die hübsche junge Frau als Kunstwerk für die Ewigkeit zu konservieren. Gerade rechtzeitig kommt ihr Hitomi zu Hilfe, die Nami aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien und auch noch das Bild ihres Vaters mitnehmen kann, bevor der inzwischen völlig durchgedrehte Mann ein Feuer verursacht, in dem er mitsamt seiner Höllen-Gemälde umkommt. *Das Höllen-Gemälde, welches der Kunstsammler von Herr Nagaishi abkauft, erinnert optisch an dieses und dieses. Episode 16 Nach Ende der Show :月曜日は微笑む時 Getsuyoubi wa hohoemu toki "Monday, A Time to Smile" :月曜日 (getsuyōbi) Monday :微笑む (hohoemu) to smile :時 (toki) time Synopsis von Tomodachi: Die drei Katzen wollen diesmal das Bild „Nach Ende der Show“ stehlen, das in den hochsicheren Tresorraum einer Bank gebracht werden soll. Dazu gibt sich Nami als reiche Galeristin aus, die ebenfalls ein Gemälde in der Bank deponieren will. In der Kiste mit dem Bild befindet sich aber auch noch Hitomi, die das Kunstwerk aus der Sammlung ihres Vaters nachts im Tresorraum stehlen will. Doch es läuft nicht alles so wie geplant: Zuerst mißtraut Toshi der hochmodernen Überwachungstechnik und läßt sich ebenfalls im Tresorraum einschließen, und dann fällt auch noch der Strom aus und der Sauerstoff im Tresor wird knapp. Hitomi, die für so einen Fall gerüstet ist, muß dem bewußtlosen Toshi von ihrem Sauerstoff abgeben, während sich ihre Schwestern bei der Polizei als Spezialeinheit ausgeben und den Tresor knacken, um ihrer Schwester und Toshi das Leben zu retten. Sie verschwinden mit Hitomi und dem Bild im allgemeinen Durcheinander, und als Toshis Chef und Unterinspektor Asaya den wieder zu sich kommenden Toshi entdecken, fragen sie sich, wen die Spezialeinheit da gerade eben aus dem Tresor gebracht hat. Der Kußwettbewerb, an dem Toshi mit Hitomi teilnehmen will, erinnerte mich an die Sailor Moon Folge Du schaffst es, Umino: *In Du schaffst es Umino nehmen Naru Osaka und Umino Gurio bei einem Liebeswettbewerb teil, jedoch scheinen sie keine Chance gegen das perfekt harmonierende Paar Haruka Tenno und Michiru Kaio zu haben. *Bei Sports Bakka gab es auch Folgen, in denen sich die Teilnehmer besonders lang küssen sollten. Erschwerend kam hinzu, daß sie unter Wasser waren. Episode 17 Dornröschen :死神には銃弾がふさわしい Shinigami niwa jūdan ga fusawashii "Death Worthy of Ammunition" :死神 (shinigami) a god or spirit who leads humans toward their death; God of Death, Grim Reaper; (tarot) Death :には (ni wa) as for; in; to :銃弾 (jūdan) bullet (projectile) :が (ga) indicates the subject of a sentence :ふさわしい (fusawashii) proper; appropriate; suitable *Shinigami (jap. 死神, wörtlich: „Todesgott“, sinngemäß auch „Todesgeist“, „Todesengel“) ist in der japanischen Kultur die Bezeichnung für den personifizierten Tod (dem Sensenmann in der westlichen Kultur entsprechend) und für Götter, welche die Seelen verstorbener Menschen, die noch an die lebende Welt gebunden sind, in die Welt der Toten führen (dem griechischen Psychopompos entsprechend). *Das Wort Psychopompos (Plural Psychopompoi) oder eingedeutscht der Psychopomp kommt vom griechischen ψυχοπομπὀς (mask.) und bedeutet wörtlich übersetzt „Seelengeleiter“: Er geleitet die Seelen der Verstorbenen ins Jenseits. Der Namensteil „pompos“ stammt vom Verbum „pempo“ ab, das führen und geleiten bedeutet. Das deutsche Wort „Pomp“ verweist auf einen großen, festlichen Geleitzug („Aufzug“). Synopsis von Tomodachi: Love wird von einem flüchtenden Bankräuber als Geisel genommen und erhält bei ihrer Flucht einen Streifschuß. Toshi macht sich große Vorwürfe, weil er zwar auf den Mann gezielt hat, aber nicht abdrücken konnte. Und Hitomi ist außer sich vor Wut, daß ihr Freund nicht mal ihre Schwester beschützen konnte. Bei seiner weiteren Flucht wird der Räuber von einem ehemaligen Profi-Sportschützen erschossen, der zuvor schon mehrere andere Verbrecher auf dem Gewissen hatte. Allerdings gab es nie Zeugen und die Taten galten daher als Notwehr. Detective Ozumi ist genau wie die Katzen sauer auf den eiskalten Mörder, der offenbar mit Absicht tötet. Nami und Hitomi wollen dem Mann, der auch eine Gemäldesammlung hat, einen Denkzettel erteilen. Sie kündigen ihren Besuch an, brauchen dazu aber die Hilfe von Toshi. Doch dann startet Hitomi ohne Absprache einen Alleingang: Sie informiert Toshi über eine neue Aktion von Katzenauge, sagt aber ihrer Schwester nichts. Beim Haus des Sportschützen kommt es dann auch zu einer gefährlichen Schießerei, aber Hitomi kann mit Hilfe ihrer im richtigen Moment auftauchenden Schwester Nami und Detective Ozumi den Mann besiegen, der daraufhin von der Polizei festgenommen wird. Die Zeitschrift, in der Nami blättert, trägt die Aufschrift Weekly (?)RICON. Dies scheint eine Anspielung auf Oricon Weekly zu sein, eine Art Musikmagazin, das es offenbar in Japan einmal wirklich gab: *Oricon Weekly is a publication of the Oricon Singles Chart, a weekly review of the best selling albums and singles in Japan. Episode 18 Der Stern des Kilimandscharo :追いつめられて Oitsumerarete "After Being Cornered" Synopsis von Tomodachi: Die Katzen stehlen den „Stern des Kilimandscharo“, den größten Diamanten der Welt. Auf der Flucht vor der Polizei müssen sie jedoch in einer Sporthalle untertauchen, in der gerade ein Wettkampf im Damen-Catchen stattfindet. Hitomi und Love müssen als das Team der „Tigerinnen“ auf die Bühne und gegen zwei furchteinflößende schwergewichtige Gegnerinnen antreten. Doch mit ihrer Schnelligkeit und etwas Köpfchen schaffen es die durchtrainierten Schwestern, gegen die Profis zu gewinnen. Bis die Polizei, die in der Halle nach Katzenauge sucht, gemerkt hat, wer da auf der Bühne stand, sind die beiden auch schon über alle Berge. :キリマンジャロの星 Kirimanjaro no hoshi "Star of Kilimanjaro" *Der Kilimandscharo liegt im Norden von Tansania, rund drei Grad südlich des Äquators. Mit seiner Höhe von 5896 Metern ist er die höchste Erhebung Afrikas. Sein eingedeutschter Name stammt von “kilima njaro“, was auf Swahili soviel wie “Weißer Berg“ bedeutet. In dieser Folge sehen wir, dass die Kisugi Schwestern (zusätzlich zu Love's Suzuki) ein Motorrad der Marke Honda besitzen. *Das Unternehmen Honda (jap. 本田技研工業株式会社, Honda Giken Kōgyō Kabushiki-gaisha, dt. „Honda Forschung und Industrie“, engl. Honda Motor Co., Ltd.) ist ein japanischer Konzern (u. a. Hamamatsu), der Automobile, Motorräder, Außenbordmotoren, Mikro-Kraft-Wärme-Kopplungs-Anlagen und Motorgeräte für den Weltmarkt entwickelt, fertigt und vermarktet. Honda wurde am 24. September 1948 gegründet und trägt den Namen des Gründers, Sōichirō Honda. Episode 19 Der mongolische Falke :あなただけに今晩は Anata dake ni konbanwa "Good Evening Just to You" :あなた (anata) you :だけ (dake) only, limit :に (ni) particle for indirect objects; to :こんばんは (konban wa) good evening Synopsis von Tomodachi: Toshi soll im Polizeipräsidium auf den „Mongolischen Falken“ aufpassen, eine antike goldene Statue. Den Katzen gelingt es jedoch, mit einer 3D-Videoprojektion für Verwirrung zu stiften und den Falken im allgemeinen Durcheinander zu stehlen. Dazu hat sich Hitomi als Unterinspektor Asaya verkleidet. Gerade als Hitomi mit der Statue verschwinden will, läuft sie jedoch ihrer echten Doppelgängerin in die Arme. Auf der Flucht durch das Polizeipräsidium ist sie fast in der Falle, bis sie doch noch einen Ausweg findet. Unterinspektor Asaya hingegen schöpft wieder ihren alten Verdacht, daß Hitomi die Katze ist, und sieht schnell im Café Katzenauge gegenüber nach, ob sie dort ist. Als sie sie tatsächlich dort findet, versteht sie die Welt nicht mehr. :鷹 (taka) a hawk (predatory bird) :隼 (hayabusa) a peregrine falcon *The Late Latin falco is believed to derive from falx as meaning a sickle, referencing the claws of the bird. In Middle English and Old French, the term faucon refers generically to several captive raptor species. The traditional term for a male falcon is tercel (British spelling) or tiercel (American spelling), from the Latin tertius (third) because of the belief that only one in three eggs hatched a male bird. Some sources give the etymology as deriving from the fact that a male falcon is about one-third smaller than a female (Old French: tiercelet). A falcon chick, especially one reared for falconry, still in its downy stage, is known as an eyas (sometimes spelled eyass). The word arose by mistaken division of Old French un niais, from Latin presumed nidiscus (nestling) from nidus (nest). The technique of hunting with trained captive birds of prey is known as falconry. Episode 20 Die falschen Katzen :恋人たちのホリデー Koibito tachi no holiday "Lovers' Vacation" :恋人 (koibito) a lover; a boyfriend or girlfriend :たち (-tachi) plural marker :ホリデ (horide) holiday Synopsis von Tomodachi: Toshi fährt mit Hitomi für ein paar Tage in den Urlaub in die Berge. Auf der Fahrt nimmt er ein Pärchen mit, das eine Autopanne hatte. Die beiden entpuppen sich als völlig durchgeknallt und nerven Toshi und Hitomi mit ihrer lauten Musik und ihrem übercoolen Gerede. Was Toshi und Hitomi nicht wissen: Die beiden haben ein Juweliergeschäft überfallen, dabei einen teuren Diamantring geraubt und sich als Katzenauge ausgegeben. Als Nami und Love das erfahren und hören, daß die Flüchtigen in einem Auto mit Toshis Kennzeichen gesehen worden sind, fahren sie ihnen hinterher, da sie Toshis Ziel, eine Hütte in den Bergen kennen. Die richtigen Katzen erteilen dem Gaunerduo eine Lektion und nehmen ihnen den Ring wieder ab, und die inzwischen eingetroffene Polizei nimmt die jugendlichen Täter fest. In dieser Episode wird die Szene mit der Pachinko-Spielhalle aus der ersten Folge erneut verwendet. Episode 26 Die Insel im Pazifik I :ルナン島より愛をこめて Runan-tou yori ai wa komete "From Runan Island with Love" Synopsis von Tomodachi: Katzenauge will diesmal ein wertvolles Gemälde stehlen, das sich in der Sammlung der Pazifik Stiftung befindet, einer dubiosen Organisation, die auf einer Insel im Pazifik eine wertvolle Kunstsammlung hortet und jeden Fremden sofort mit schweren Waffen beschießen läßt, der auf die Insel will. Die Katzen gelangen trotzdem dorthin, werden jedoch enttarnt und sind nun in der Gewalt des Vorsitzenden der Organisation. Der will, daß die Schwestern für ihn von einem Flugzeugträger der US-Marine ein Satelliten-Kontrollgerät stehlen, mit dem er dann die Kontrolle über einen weltraumgestützten Laser-Satelliten hätte. Die Schwestern weigern sich entschieden, doch ihr Gegner hat noch ein weiteres As im Ärmel: Toshi, der von der Polizei ebenfalls auf die Insel geschickt wurde. Der Präsident der Pazifik Stiftung läßt Toshi in den Raum bitten, in dem er und die Katzen sind. Hitomis Tarnung droht aufzufliegen. Die namensgebende Insel heißt Lunan (Runan). Diese scheint rein fiktiver Natur zu sein, da ich kein reales Ebenbild finden konnte. Die Kisugi Schwestern und Herr Nagaishi reisen mit einem Flugzeug der Japan Air Lines nach Lunan. Die Modellbezeichnung lautet JA4360. *Japan Airlines (bis 1989 Japan Air Lines, danach im Markenauftritt JAL; japanisch 株式会社日本航空 Kabushiki-gaisha Nihon Kōkū, abgekürzt 日航 Nikkō) ist nach All Nippon Airways die zweitgrößte japanische Fluggesellschaft mit Sitz in Shinagawa und Basis auf dem Flughafen Tokio-Haneda. Sie ist Mitglied der Luftfahrtallianz oneworld. Als Hitomi mit dem Hubschrauber zur Basis der Pazifik-Stiftung fliegt und verfolgt wird, hören wir aus den Lautsprechern der Helikopter Richard Wagners Ouvertüre Ritt der Walküren. *Der Ritt der Walküren oder Walkürenritt ist die Bezeichnung für das Orchestervorspiel zum dritten Akt der Oper Die Walküre von Richard Wagner, das über die Oper hinaus Bedeutung erlangt hat. Neben dem Brautchor aus Lohengrin gehört der Walkürenritt zu Wagners bekanntesten Melodien. Das Thema wurde 1851 komponiert, die Ausarbeitung im Zusammenhang mit der Oper erfolgte in den Jahren 1854–56. *Hitomi's Hubschrauber trägt die Modellbezeichnung JA9052. Davon gibt es einen Modellbaukasten der Marke Kawasaki. Episode 22 Das Phantombild :雪降る日の訪問者 Yuki furu machi no houmonsha "The Stranger That Showed Up in the Snow" :雪 (yuki) snow :降る (furu) to fall from the sky, to precipitate :訪問者 (hōmonsha) visitor (guest) Synopsis von Tomodachi: Hitomi rettet als Katzenauge auf der Flucht vor der Polizei einem kleinen Mädchen das Leben. Die Kleine taucht jedoch kurz darauf zusammen mit Toshi im Café Cats Eye auf und es stellt sich heraus, daß sie die 10jährige Cousine von Toshi ist, die von zu Hause ausgerissen ist und ihn in Tokyo besucht. Zum Entsetzen von Nami und Love sagt Yukiko, daß sie Katzenauges Gesicht genau gesehen hat. Toshi will gleich am nächsten Tag ein Phantombild von Katzenauge anfertigen und glaubt sich schon kurz davor, die gesuchte Diebin endlich zu fassen. Doch das Phantombild fällt anders aus als erwartet, und bringt die Katzen sogar auf die Idee, mit dem falschen Bild von Katzenauge die Polizei zu narren und am hellichten Tag vor den Augen vieler Besucher und der Polizei ein weiteres Bild aus einem Museum zu stehlen. Im Museum entdeckt Yukiko den rot-weißen Fernsehturm von Tokyo: *Der Tokyo Tower (jap. 東京タワー, Tōkyō Tawā) ist ein 1958 nach dem Vorbild des Eiffelturms in Stahlfachwerkbauweise erbauter Fernsehturm im Shiba-Park im Stadtbezirk Minato und eines der Wahrzeichen der japanischen Hauptstadt Tokio. Der Tokyo Tower dient zur Ausstrahlung von 24 Fernseh- und Radioprogrammen und verzeichnet jährlich etwa drei Millionen Besucher. *Sailor Moon Travel Guide: Tokyo Tower *Detektiv Conan 004 Auf Schatzsuche. Als Toshi seinen Schrank aufmacht, fallen eine Reihe Sportzeitschriften (Tennis, Baseball, Boxen) und Bücher heraus, sowie ein paar Becher der Cup Noodles Instantnudeln. *Cup Noodles (カップヌードル Kappu Nūdoru) is a brand of instant cup noodle ramen invented in 1971 and manufactured by Nissin, packaged in a foam food container, hard plastic or paper cup. Instant noodles were invented in 1958 by Momofuku Ando, the Taiwanese-born founder of the Japanese food company Nissin. Episode 35 Auf der richten Spur :暴け! キャッツの秘密 Abake! Kyattsu no Himitsu "The exposure of Cat's Eye secret" *Erstausstrahlung in Japan: 19.03.1984 (der 21. Geburtstag meiner lieben Mutter) Synopsis von Tomodachi: Toshi hat Nachforschungen über den Maler Heinz und dessen Sammlung angestellt und herausgefunden, daß das Gemälde „Wind“ weiteren Aufschluß über den geheimnisvollen Künstler geben kann. Er ermittelt weiter, bis er das Bild schließlich findet. Unter dem Bild befindet sich ein anderes Bild, das offenbar eine japanische Küstenlandschaft darstellt. Toshi sucht verbissen weiter, bis er den kleinen Ort namens Izu schließlich gefunden hat. Dort erfährt er von älteren Einwohnern, daß dort vor langer Zeit tatsächlich für kurze Zeit ein deutscher Maler gelebt haben soll, der drei Töchter hatte. Nun sucht Toshi einen Mr. Ihrie, der ein guter Freund von Heinz gewesen sein soll. Ihrie war zu der Zeit japanischer Botschafter in Deutschland. Doch Ihrie bestreitet, daß sein Freund Heinz Töchter gehabt hat und hält es für ausgeschlossen, daß er jemals in Japan war. Da trifft eine Warnung von Katzenauge ein mit der Ankündigung, daß der berühmte Diamant „Die Königin der Nacht“ in der kommenden Nacht gestohlen werden soll. Toshi hält das für ein Ablenkungsmanöver und ist überzeugt, daß die Katzen sich das Gemälde „Wind“ aus der ehemaligen Heinz-Sammlung holen wollen. So bewacht Toshi in dieser Nacht das Gemälde, während seine Kollegin Asaya den Diamanten nicht aus den Augen läßt. Um Punkt Mitternacht starten die Katzen ihre Aktion. Sie tricksen Unterinspektor Asaya aus und holen sich den Diamanten. Auf der Flucht gelingt es Toshi jedoch, Hitomi den Weg abzuschneiden. Doch Katzenauge hat noch ein As im Ärmel. *Anmerkung von Tomodachi: Am Anfang der Folge druckt Toshis Kollegin Asaya einen Bericht über den Maler Heinz aus. In Wirklichkeit steht auf dem Papier der Abdruck eines Artikels aus der offiziellen DDR-Tageszeitung „Neues Deutschland“ über die 37. Jahrestagung des Rates für Gegenseitige Wirtschaftshilfe RGW. *Bei Love's Motorrad handelt es sich um ein Modell der Marke Zusuki, was ganz offenbar eine Anspielung auf den realen Fabrikanten Suzuki darstellt: Das Unternehmen Suzuki K.K. (jap. スズキ株式会社, Suzuki kabushiki-gaisha; engl. Suzuki Motor Corporation) ist ein japanischer Hersteller von Motorrädern, Autos und Außenbordmotoren. Er ist nach Honda größter Exporteur von Motorrädern weltweit. *Love's Motorradanzug hingegen stammt offenbar von der Marke Honda. Das Logo zeigt den markanten roten Flügel des Herstellers. In Episode 18 sieht man, daß die Kisugi Schwestern auch ein Motorrad von Honda besitzen: Das Unternehmen Honda (jap. 本田技研工業株式会社, Honda Giken Kōgyō Kabushiki-gaisha, dt. „Honda Forschung und Industrie“, engl. Honda Motor Co., Ltd.) ist ein japanischer Konzern (u. a. Hamamatsu), der Automobile, Motorräder, Außenbordmotoren, Mikro-Kraft-Wärme-Kopplungs-Anlagen und Motorgeräte für den Weltmarkt entwickelt, fertigt und vermarktet. *Toshi's Armbanduhr stammt von Saiko, eine Anspielung auf den japanischen Uhrenhersteller Seiko: Die Seikō Holdings K.K. (セイコーホールディングス株式会社, Seikō Hōrudingusu kabushiki gaisha, engl. Seiko Holdings Corporation) ist ein japanischer Uhrenkonzern, der Uhren mit Mechanik, Quarz, Solar, Kinetic und Spring-Drive-Werken herstellt. Episode 36 Nachricht vom Vater :ハインツを知る男 Heinz wo shiru otoko "The Man Who Knew Heinz" Synopsis von Tomodachi: Ein Mr. Daigo kommt nach 20 Jahren wieder aus Europa nach Japan und ködert die Katzen mit einem Gemälde aus der Heinz-Sammlung. Die Katzen wollen das Bild auch stehlen, tappen aber in eine Falle und sind gefangen. Doch dieser Mr. Daigo ist nicht ihr Feind, wie sich herausstellt. Er möchte, dass die Schwestern ihm helfen und weiß offenbar etwas über ihren Vater. Nami, Hitomi und Love stimmen zu, mit Mr. Daigo nach Europa zu fahren. Als sie aber aufbrechen wollen, ist der geheimnisvolle Mann tot. Er wurde erschossen, und das Bild der Heinz-Sammlung fehlt. Über die Polizei erfahren die Katzen, wer der Täter war, und Herr Nagaishi hilft ihnen weiter, um dessen wahrscheinlichen Aufenthaltsort zu erfahren. Mr. Daigo wußte offenbar, dass der Präsident eines Landes ein Mörder ist, und stellte so für dessen Macht eine Gefahr dar. Die drei Katzen dringen in die Botschaft des Landes ein und stellen den Botschafter. Er verrät ihnen unter Druck, dass der Vater der Katzen sich in Paris aufhält. Nami, Hitomi und Love beschließen, nach Paris zu reisen. Zu Beginn besuchen die Kisugi-Schwestern zusammen mit Herr Nagaishi einen Vergnügungspark und ein sogenanntes Familienrestaurant. *Eines der Maskottchen des Vergnügungsparks trägt eine Latzhose mit der Aufschrift Gonta. Möglicherweise ist das eine Anspielung auf Gonta-kun aus der japanischen Kindersendung Dekirukana: Dekirukana (できるかな) was an educational children's television show produced by NHK between 1967 and 1990. The show consisted of 15-minute episodes centered on crafts, mainly using paper. It showed kids how to use scissors and adhesive tape. The protagonists were Noppo (ノッポさん Noppo-san), played by Ei Takami, and the anthropomorphic gopher, Gonta (ゴン太くん Gonta-kun). *Die Sendungsbeschreibung erinnert mich ein bißchen an die Curiosity Show, die ich früher immer geschaut habe, bevor mich mein Papa zur Schule brachte. :ファミリーレストラン (famirī resutoran) family restaurant *Familienrestaurant (jap. ファミリーレストラン, famirī resutoran von engl. family restaurant, kurz: FamiRes (ファミレス, famiresu)) ist eine speziell in Japan vorkommende Art von Restaurants. Es gibt eine sehr große Auswahl an verschiedenen Speisen, und auch spezielle Angebote für Kinder sind zahlreich vorhanden. Damit Familien mit kleinen Kindern problemlos speisen können, gibt es besondere Stühle, Teller und Tassen für Kinder. Love schießt unterdessen einen Schnappschuß von Herr Nagaishi mit Hilfe ihrer Polaroid Sofortkamera. Wie es von Japanern ganz gerne in so einem Moment getan wird, zeigt er das V sign. :ポラロイド Poraroido *Polaroid ist eine traditionsreiche Marke aus dem Bereich der Fotografie, die vor allem durch Sofortbildkameras internationale Popularität erlangte und somit zum Gattungsnamen für Sofortbildfotografie wurde. Der Physiker Edwin Herbert Land entwickelte Polarisationsfolien, für die er 1933 ein Patent erteilt bekam. Diese Polarisationsfilter basierten auf einer gestreckten Polymer-Folie (Polyvinylalkohol) mit eindiffundiertem Jod. Mit ihnen machte sich Land im weiteren Verlauf selbständig, indem er 1937 in Boston eine eigene Firma gründete, die er passend zum Produkt Polaroid nannte. *The V sign, primarily palm-outward, is very commonly made by Japanese people, especially younger people, when posing for informal photographs, and is known as pīsu sain (ピースサイン, peace sign), or more commonly simply pīsu (ピース, peace). As the name reflects, this dates to the Vietnam War era and anti-war activists, though the precise origin is disputed. The V sign was known in Japan from the post-World War II Allied occupation of Japan, but did not acquire the use in photographs until later. In Toshi's Wohnung sehen wir ein Exemplar des Brutus Magazins: *Brutus (ブルータス) is a Japanese men's magazine devoted to pop culture, lifestyles, and culture in Tokyo, Japan by Magazine House. Mr. Daigo trinkt Jack Daniel's Whiskey. *Jack Daniel’s ist der Markenname eines Tennessee-Whiskeys aus der Kleinstadt Lynchburg in Tennessee, USA. Die Marke gehört dem Brown-Forman-Konzern. Mit einer Produktion von etwa 90 Millionen Litern im Jahr ist Jack Daniel’s die meistverkaufte amerikanische Whiskeymarke weltweit und kämpft mit der schottischen Whiskymarke Johnnie Walker um den Titel des meistverkauften Whiskeys aus allen Ländern. Jasper Newton „Jack“ Daniel wurde um 1846 in eine Großfamilie geboren. Im Alter von 14 kaufte er seine erste Brennblase von Dan Call, einem ortsansässigen Priester und Whiskeybrenner.1866 erwarb er Land bei Lynchburg in Tennessee und errichtete dort seine erste Destillerie. Die Kisugi-Schwestern reisen mit einem Flugzeug der Japan Air Lines nach Paris: *Japan Airlines (bis 1989 Japan Air Lines, danach im Markenauftritt JAL; japanisch 株式会社日本航空 Kabushiki-gaisha Nihon Kōkū, abgekürzt 日航 Nikkō) ist nach All Nippon Airways die zweitgrößte japanische Fluggesellschaft mit Sitz in Shinagawa und Basis auf dem Flughafen Tokio-Haneda. Sie ist Mitglied der Luftfahrtallianz oneworld. Sie besuchen unter anderem den Arc de Triomphe und die Kathedrale Notre-Dame. *Der Arc de Triomphe de l’Étoile (dt. Triumphbogen des Sterns) oder kurz Arc de Triomphe ist ein von 1806 bis 1836 errichtetes Denkmal an der Place Charles-de-Gaulle in Paris. Er gehört zu den Wahrzeichen der Metropole. Unter dem Bogen liegt das Grabmal des unbekannten Soldaten aus dem Ersten Weltkrieg mit der täglich gewarteten Ewigen Flamme, im Französischen Flamme du Souvenir (dt. Flamme der Erinnerung) genannt, im Gedenken an die Toten, die nie identifiziert wurden. *Die römisch-katholische Kirche Notre-Dame de Paris („Unsere Liebe Frau von Paris“) ist die Kathedrale des Erzbistums Paris. Die Unserer Lieben Frau, also der Gottesmutter Maria, geweihte Kirche wurde in den Jahren von 1163 bis 1345 errichtet und ist somit eines der frühesten gotischen Kirchengebäude Frankreichs. Episode 40 Toshi's Traum :暗闇でどっきり Kurayami de dokiri "A scare in the dark" Synopsis von Tomodachi: Toshi lässt sich in einem Museum einschließen. Es steht auf einer hundert Meter hohen Klippe und ist mit einem Zeitschloss gesichert, das man erst zur programmierten Stunde öffnen kann. Obwohl das Gebäude wie eine Festung steht und nur einen Eingang hat, finden die Katzen einen Weg durch ein Abflussrohr. *Gemälde: セイレーン Seirēn Σειρήν "Sirene" *Eine Sirene (griechisch Σειρήν Seirēn) ist in der griechischen Mythologie ein meist weibliches, in Darstellungen bisweilen bärtiges Fabelwesen (Mischwesen aus ursprünglich Mensch und Vogel, später auch Mensch und Fisch), das durch seinen betörenden Gesang die vorbeifahrenden Schiffer anlockt, um sie zu töten. *Detektiv Conan Episode 241 Der Pfeil der Sirene Vor seiner Abreise zum Museum bereitet Hitomi Toshi als Proviant ein Päckchen mit Natto-gefüllten Onigiri zu. Dabei verwendet sie allerdings eine Paste aus der Tube, weswegen Toshi, Nami und Ai bei der Verköstigung etwas irritiert reagieren. Da Natto in der westlichen Welt, speziell zum Datum der Erstausstrahlung, vermutlich nicht gerade bekannt ist, hat man in der deutschen Fassung das Problem gelöst, in dem Hitomi die Onigiri (untypischer Weise) mit Zucker gewürzt hat. *Nattō (jap. 納豆 oder なっとう) ist ein traditionelles japanisches Lebensmittel aus Sojabohnen. Zur Herstellung werden die Bohnen gekocht und anschließend durch Einwirkung des Bakteriums Bacillus subtilis ssp. natto fermentiert. Dadurch bildet sich ein Fäden ziehender Schleim um die Bohnen und die Speise bekommt einen starken Geruch. In der traditionellen Zubereitungsart stammen die Bakterien aus Reisstroh, in welches die Bohnen gewickelt werden. Im modernen Herstellungsprozess werden die Bohnen mit Kulturen des Bakteriums beimpft, so dass der Einsatz von Reisstroh nicht notwendig ist. Während die Schwestern mit ihrem Motorboot zum Kodama Kunstmuseum fahren, hört man im Hintergrund das BGM-Lied Special Lady, eines meiner Lieblingsstücke aus dem Soundtrack. *In Kagoshima, einer japanischen Hafenstadt an der Südwestspitze der Insel Kyūshū, gibt es ein Kodama Kunstmuseum. Bei dem Museum im Anime handelt es sich aber wahrscheinlich um ein fiktives Exemplar. :木霊 (kodama) a tree spirit; echo in valleys, mountains, off walls, etc. *Als Kodama (jap. 木霊, 木魂, oder 木魅) bezeichnet man Geister der japanischen Folklore, die in bestimmten Bäumen leben sollen. Im Film Prinzessin Mononoke werden sie als kleine, weiße Wesen dargestellt. *Prinzessin Mononoke: Baumgeister Das Walkie Talkie, welches Toshi benutzt, um mit seinen Polizeikollegen in Kontakt zu bleiben, stammt von Minolta: *Minolta war einer der ältesten Kamerahersteller Japans und bis 2003, nach Canon und Nikon, der drittgrößte der Welt. Die Unternehmensgeschichte reicht zurück bis ins Jahr 1928, als Kazuo Tashima am 11. November 1928 das Nichi-Doku Shashinki Shōten (日独写真機商店, „japanisch-deutsches Kamerageschäft“) gründete. Im Juli 1931 wurde das Unternehmen in Molta KG („Mechanismus, Optik und Linsen von Tashima“) umbenannt und der Markenname Minolta („Mechanismus, Instrumente, Optik und Linsen von Tashima“) registriert. Auf Toshi's tragbarem Fernsehgerät laufen die 22 Uhr Nachrichten von NTV, eine Zahnbürsten-Werbung und die Sendung 火曜サスペンス (kayō sasupenso) Tuesday Suspense. *Tuesday Suspense Theatre war ein zweistündiges Drama, das jeden Dienstag vom 29. September 1981 bis zum 27. September 2005 auf NTV ausgestrahlt wurde. Der LKW, an dem die Katzen am Ende der Folge vorbeimüssen, stammt von der Mitsubishi-Marke Fuso: *Die Mitsubishi Fuso Truck and Bus Corporation (MFTBC; jap. 三菱ふそうトラック・バス株式会社, Mitsubishi Fusō Torakku Basu Kabushiki-gaisha) ist ein japanischer Hersteller von Nutzfahrzeugen und Teil von Daimler Trucks. Das Wort Fusō (vom chinesischen Begriff Fusang abgeleitet) lässt sich auf einen heiligen Baum zurückführen bzw. ein wundersames Land mit derartig benannten Pflanzen. Dieses Land wurde in China mit Japan gleichgesetzt. Seitdem wurde der Name Fuso wiederholt benutzt, u. a. für Vertriebsgesellschaften. Episode 42 Eins-Null-Sieben :盗まれたアイ・ラブ・ユー Nusumareta I love you "The Stolen "I Love You"" :盗む (nusumu) to steal :アイラブユー (ai rabu yuu) I love you Synopsis von Tomodachi: Ein frecher Einbrecher raubt Toshis Wohnung aus, so dass der junge Polizist bei den Schwestern Unterschlupf suchen muss. Das führt zu einigen Verwicklungen. Toshi stöbert ein bißchen in der Wohnung seiner Gastwirtinnen herum und stößt dabei auf eine Schallplatte mit dem Titel Ghostbrother. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Anspielung auf Ghostbusters, denn auf dem Cover sehen wir den bekannten Icon Ghost. Der Film erschien im Dezember 1984IMDB in Japan, was sich ungefähr mit dem Handlungsspielraum der Serie decken dürfte. Laut Wikipedia lief diese Episode zum ersten Mal am 12. November 1984.Wikipedia *Ghostbusters – Die Geisterjäger ist eine US-amerikanische Science-Fiction-Fantasy-Komödie des Regisseurs Ivan Reitman aus dem Jahr 1984. Als Toshi die Ghostbusters Schallplatte aus dem Regal nimmt, sehen wir darunter eine weitere LP mit der Aufschrift H2O Wait A Second. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Anspielung auf das gleichnamige Album, welches 1982 beim Label Kitty Records erschien. *H2O is a Japanese folk-based pop duo that was formed in 1975, but they broke up 1985. They later reformed in 1999, but haven't released music since 2004. Wait a Second is H2O's second studio album. Der Stereo-Kassettenrekorder der Kisugi-Schwestern stammt von Sony. *Die Sony Corporation (jap. ソニー株式会社, Sonī Kabushiki-gaisha) ist nach Hitachi und Panasonic der drittgrößte japanische Elektronikkonzern mit Sitz im Tokioter Bezirk Minato. Mit Blick auf die geplante internationale Vermarktung seiner Produkte suchte das Unternehmen einen griffigen Markennamen, der zugleich das Logo darstellen und daher kurz sein sollte. Nach langen Überlegungen stieß man auf das lateinische Wort sonus (Klang). Es erinnerte an das damalige auch in Japan gebräuchliche englische Modewort Sunnyboy (gescheiter Junge) und an sunny (heiter). Allerdings bedeutet die japanische Aussprache von sonny so viel wie Geld verlieren. Letztendlich strich man ein N und gelangte zu Sony. In der Kaschemme des Einbrechers 107 liegen zahlreiche Bierdosen verstreut. Das Design erinnert an die Marke Budweiser Lager Beer.Dank an Univers Cat's Eye *Budweiser Budvar (tschechisch Budějovický Budvar) ist eine Biermarke der Brauerei Budějovický Budvar n.p. mit Sitz in Budweis, Tschechien. 2015 wurden 1,602 Mio. hl Bier gebraut. Budvar ist ein Akronym des tschechischen Ausdrucks budějovický pivovar für „Budweiser Brauerei“. Episode 43 Das süße Leben :おいしい生活) Oishii seikatsu "The Good Life" :美味しい (oishii) delicious, tasty, something that tastes good :生活 (seikatsu) life; livelihood; daily living Synopsis von Tomodachi: Toshi scheint sich so wohl bei den drei Schwestern zu fühlen, dass er nie wieder weg möchte. Natürlich sind diese nicht damit einverstanden, denn ein Polizist zusammen mit drei Diebinnen unter einem Dach kann einfach nicht gut gehen. *Das süße Leben (Originaltitel: La dolce vita) ist ein Schwarzweißfilm von Federico Fellini aus dem Jahr 1960. Im Film geht es um das Leben der „High Society“ im Rom der fünfziger Jahre. Das rauschhafte Leben zwischen Straßenflirt und allabendlichen Partys wird gestört durch die dadurch nicht weniger werdenden existenziellen Fragen des Lebens. Gemälde: Die Karavane *Karawanen (persisch کاروان; kārvān) sind große Reisegesellschaften, die bis ins 20. Jahrhundert insbesondere auf den seit Jahrhunderten betriebenen Karawanenwegen Vorder- und Mittelasiens sowie Nordafrikas unterwegs waren. Solche Gesellschaften konnten teilweise aus 1000 und mehr Kamelen, Maultieren oder Eseln bestehen. Die Karawansereien oder ksour (Tunesien) dienten den Karawanen als geschützter Lagerplatz und/oder als Herberge. *Das Wort Karawane ist seit dem 16. Jahrhundert bezeugt; Erbwort aus dem Mittelhochdeutschen karabane „Heeresgepäck; Ort der Aufbewahrung desselben“; dieses ist eine Entlehnung über das Italienische carovana → it (älter auch caravana → it) aus dem Mittellateinischen caravanna → la, von wo aus es dem Persischen کاروان‎ (DMG: kārvān) ‚Kamelzug, Reisegesellschaft)‘ entnommen wurde Episode 44 Die falsche Milchstraße :華麗なる罠 Karei naru wana "The Magnificent Trap" :華麗 (karei) gorgeous, splendid, resplendent :罠 (wana) a trap, a snare Synopsis von Tomodachi: Nach dem Diebstahl eines Gemäldes scheint es zu politischen Verwicklungen zwischen Japan und einer Wohlfahrtsorganisation zu kommen. Doch Nami hat inzwischen gemerkt, dass der Chef der Organisation, dem sie das Bild gestohlen haben, ein recht zwielichtiger Mensch ist. Er scheint auch vor Mord nicht zurückzuschrecken. Die Uhr im Raum, wo sich das Gemälde befindet, trägt die Aufschrift Saiko, was wiederum eine Anspielung auf den japanischen Uhrenfabrikanten Seiko darstellt. *Die Seikō Holdings K.K. (セイコーホールディングス株式会社, Seikō Hōrudingusu kabushiki gaisha, engl. Seiko Holdings Corporation), kurz: Seiko, ist ein japanischer Uhrenkonzern, der Uhren mit Mechanik, Quarz, Solar, Kinetic und Spring-Drive-Werken herstellt. Bei dem Polizei-Fahrzeug handelt es sich offenbar um das Modell Skyline, welches von der japanischen Automarke Nissan produziert wird. Es könnte sich konkret um diesen Nissan Skyline 2000GT Sedan Patrol Car aus dem Jahre 1984 handeln. *Nissan Skyline Japan Police 1984 *The Nissan Skyline (Japanese: 日産・スカイライン Nissan Sukairain) is a line of compact cars, sports cars and compact executive cars originally produced by the Prince Motor Company starting in 1957, and then by Nissan after the two companies merged in 1967. Hitomi liest im Ella Paris Magazin, was offensichtlich einen Querverweis auf die in Frankreich gegründete Frauenzeitschrift Elle darstellt. *Elle ist eine internationale Frauenzeitschrift, deren deutsche Ausgabe monatlich bei Hubert Burda Media erscheint. Weltweit erscheint Elle mit 43 Ausgaben in mehr als 90 Ländern, darunter Frankreich, Italien, Schweden, Spanien, Tschechien, die USA, Kanada, Argentinien, Brasilien, Japan, China, Südkorea und Indien. Episode 49 Yokohama Blues :横浜ベイブルース Yokohama bei burūsu "Yokohama Bay Blues" :ベイ (bei) bay :ブルース (burūsu) (music) blues Synopsis von Tomodachi: Love schließt Freundschaft mit einem Mädchen. Es ist von zu Hause weggelaufen und hat dabei ein Gemälde ihres Vaters mitgehen lassen. Love möchte einerseits das Bild haben, andererseits aber auch die neu gewonnene Freundschaft nicht zerstören. *Yokohama (japanisch 横浜市, -shi) ist eine designierte Großstadt und Verwaltungssitz der japanischen Präfektur Kanagawa sowie eine bedeutende Industrie- und Handelsstadt. Yokohama ist Teil des Ballungsgebiets von Tokio. Sie ist – nach Tokio – die zweitgrößte Stadt Japans und somit die größte Gemeinde des Landes. Toshi's Beeper trägt die Aufschrift Seny, eine Anspielung auf Sony. *Die Sony Corporation (jap. ソニー株式会社, Sonī Kabushiki-gaisha) ist nach Hitachi und Panasonic der drittgrößte japanische Elektronikkonzern mit Sitz im Tokioter Bezirk Minato. Das Hotel, in dem Toshi und Hitomi verweilen, könnte das Hotel New Grand sein. Es befindet sich in unmittelbarer Sichtweite zum Marine Tower von Yokohama. *Der Yokohama Marine Tower ist ein 106,1 Meter hoher ehemaliger Leuchtturm, der am 15. Januar 1961 anlässlich des 100. Hafengeburtstags von Yokohama eingeweiht wurde. Er ist ein bekanntes Touristenziel. Der markante Stahlfachwerkturm wurde über einen längeren Zeitraum als höchster Leuchtturm der Welt bezeichnet. *The Hotel New Grand (ホテルニューグランド) (JASDAQ: 9720) is a historic hotel in Yokohama, Japan, overlooking Yamashita Park. It opened in 1927, four years after the Great Kantō earthquake devastated much of the city. Nami liest in einer Zeitschrift mit der Aufschrift Weekry New Yokee. Dabei könnte es sich um eine Anspielung auf The New Yorker handeln, ein wöchentlich veröffentlichtes Magazin aus den USA. *The New Yorker ist ein von Harold Ross gegründetes US-amerikanisches Magazin. Die erste Ausgabe erschien am 21. Februar 1925. Der New Yorker ist bekannt für seine Kurzgeschichten, Kritiken, Essays und Cartoons sowie für seinen Journalismus. John Herseys Reportage Hiroshima etwa wurde eine ganze Ausgabe gewidmet. Aber auch seine Titelbilder, die im Unterschied zu Titelblättern anderer Zeitungen ausschließlich von Illustratoren gestaltet werden, sind ein bedeutender Teil der Marke The New Yorker. Das blaue Motorrad der Gang ist möglicherweise eine Kawasaki. *Das Unternehmen Kawasaki Heavy Industries (kurz Kawasaki, Abkürzung KHI; jap. 川崎重工業株式会社 Kawasaki Jūkōgyō Kabushiki-gaisha) ist ein japanischer Schwerindustrie-Konzern, gelistet im Nikkei 225. Hauptsitz ist Kōbe, Hyōgo, Japan. Im Jahr 1878 gründete Shōzō Kawasaki in Tokio die Schiffswerft Kawasaki Tsukiji Zōsenjo (川崎築地造船所, dt. „Kawasaki Tsukiji-Werft“) und legte damit den Grundstein für das zukünftige Wirtschaftsimperium. Midori hat mehrere Coca-Cola-Dosen im Arm, die ihr jedoch zu Boden fallen, als sie ihren ungebetenen Gast entdeckt. *Coca-Cola, kurz Coke, ist eine Marke der Coca-Cola Company für ein kohlensäurehaltiges Erfrischungsgetränk. Sie ist die umsatzstärkste Cola-Marke. Der Coca-Cola-Schriftzug ist ein weltweit bekanntes geschütztes Markenzeichen. Eines der Schilder im Straßenzug trägt die Aufschrift Billie Je, vermutlich als Anspielung auf die Single Billie Jean von Michael Jackson aus dem Jahre 1983. *Billie Jean ist ein Lied von Michael Jackson aus dem 1982 erschienenen Album Thriller. Das Stück war nach The Girl Is Mine die zweite Auskopplung aus Thriller und erschien im Januar 1983. In dem von Michael Jackson komponierten Song geht es um eine Frau, die behauptet, Jackson sei der Vater ihres Kindes. Laut Moonwalk, Jacksons Autobiografie, beruht der Songtext nicht auf einer wahren Begebenheit; vielmehr wurde Jackson von mehreren Frauen inspiriert, die ihn und seine Brüder auf diese Art belästigten. Gemälde: Unbekleidete Frau am Strand Episode 50 Die Träne vom anderen Stern :君に星の涙を Kimi ni hoshi no namida o "For You, The Tear of the Stars" Synopsis von Tomodachi: Ausgerechnet der Juwelier, bei dem Toshi für Hitomi eine Brosche gravieren lassen wollte, wird ausgeraubt. Überhaupt nehmen in der letzten Zeit die Diebstähle von Edelsteinen rapide zu. Toshi soll den Umschlagplatz für die heiße Ware ausfindig machen und tut dies mit besonderem Eifer. Schließlich will er die Brosche wiederhaben. :星の涙 Hoshi no Namida "Tear of a Star" *Die Go-On/Kan-on Lesung von 涙 lautet Rui, was Nami's japanischem Namen entspricht. Das Nasadonald, bei dem sich Toshi einen Burger genehmigt, ist unverkennbar eine Anspielung auf McDonald's. *Die McDonald’s Corporation ist ein US-amerikanischer Betreiber und Franchisegeber von weltweit vertretenen Schnellrestaurants und der umsatzstärkste Fast-Food-Konzern der Welt. Das erste McDonald’s-Restaurant (intern "store(s)" genannt) wurde am 15. Mai 1940 von den Brüdern Richard und Maurice McDonald („Dick & Mac McDonald – McDonald’s Bar-B-Q“) in San Bernardino (Kalifornien) eröffnet. Hitomi wartet vor dem La Foret Museum, um abgeholt zu werden. Hierbei handelt es sich um eine Anspielung auf das gleichnamige Kaufhaus und Museum im Tokyoter Stadtviertel Harajuku. *La Foret: This fashion building with six floors above ground and two underground floors opened in 1978 at the intersection of Omotesando and Meiji-dori Avenue. LaForet has been an originator for leading Harajuku fashion, art and culture, with many shops inside ranging from trendy apparel shops to unique fashion brands, and has achieved landmark status in Harajuku. The sixth floor LaForet Museum Harajuku hosts exhibitions and concerts. Episode 55 Paßwörter :犬鳴署三重奏 Inunaki sho sanjyusho "The Inunari Station Trio" Synopsis von Tomodachi: Um an Informationen aus dem Polizeicomputer zu gelangen, benötigen die Schwestern drei Passwörter, von denen jeweils eines nur dem Chef, Toshi und Mitsuko bekannt sind. Für Hitomi ist es nicht weiter schwierig, Toshi sein Passwort zu entlocken. Nami und Love, die sich um Mitsuko und den Chef kümmern, haben da schon mehr zu tun. Die Kisugi Schwestern besitzen einen Porsche. Ihr Kennzeichen lautet 90-69. *Die Porsche AG (Langform Dr. Ing. h.c. F. Porsche Aktiengesellschaft) ist ein deutscher Kraftfahrzeughersteller mit Sitz in Stuttgart-Zuffenhausen. Ursprung des Unternehmens ist ein 1931 von Ferdinand Porsche in Stuttgart gegründetes Konstruktionsbüro, das nach 1945 in einer Automobilfabrik aufging, die vor allem Sportwagen produzierte. Als Nami Mitsuko aufsucht, um ihr Paßwort herauszubekommen, sieht man im Hintergrund ein NHK-Gebäude. *Die Nippon Hōsō Kyōkai (jap. 日本放送協会, wörtlich: Japanische Rundfunkgesellschaft, engl. Japan Broadcasting Corporation), auch im Japanischen mit den lateinischen Buchstaben NHK (enu eichi kei) abgekürzt, ist die einzige öffentlich-rechtlich organisierte Rundfunkgesellschaft in Japan. Sie betreibt mehrere landesweite Fernseh- und Hörfunkprogramme und einen umfangreichen Auslandsdienst namens NHK World (Radio Japan/NHK World TV). Hauptsitz ist Shibuya, Präfektur Tokio. Im Hintergrund sehen wir das Café Garakuta. :がらくた (garakuta) a person who is useless or without value; trash *Literally, me. Der Chef lädt Love zu einem Eisbecher im Swensen's Ice Cream ein. *Swensen's Inc. is a Canadian-owned global chain of ice cream restaurants that started in San Francisco, California. The Swensen's chain now includes about 300 franchise outlets worldwide including locations in Asia, the Middle East, the United States, South America, India, Taiwan, Singapore, Cambodia, Malaysia, Philippines, Vietnam, Thailand, Laos and Pakistan. Unterwegs läuft Love an einem McDonald's vorbei. *Die McDonald’s Corporation ist ein US-amerikanischer Betreiber und Franchisegeber von weltweit vertretenen Schnellrestaurants und der umsatzstärkste Fast-Food-Konzern der Welt. Das erste McDonald’s-Restaurant (intern "store(s)" genannt) wurde am 15. Mai 1940 von den Brüdern Richard und Maurice McDonald („Dick & Mac McDonald – McDonald’s Bar-B-Q“) in San Bernardino (Kalifornien) eröffnet. Nami lädt Mitsuko in das italienische Restaurant Pinosi ein, um ihr Lieblingsgericht (und damit ihr Paßwort) in Erfahrung zu bringen. Auf der Speisekarte stehen Gerichte wie Vitello all'uccelletto, Vitello in fricassea und Involtino di petti di pollo. Mitsuko bestellt ein Ossobuco alla Milanese. *Vitello all'uccelletto, wörtlich Kalbfleisch auf Art des Vögleins, ist ein typisches Sonntagsgericht aus Genua. *Frikassee (frz. fricassée, mit verschiedenen Ableitungen aus romanischen Sprachen) ist ein Ragout aus hellem Fleisch in weißer Sauce mit cremiger Konsistenz. Es wird oft mit Kalb, Huhn oder Kaninchen zubereitet. Fricassea hat im Italienischen auch die Bedeutung Sammelsurium. *Involtino ist das italienische Wort für Roulade. Petti di Pollo bedeutet Hühnerbrust. *Ossobuco alla milanese - Kalbshaxe Mailänder Art - ist ein traditionelles Schmorgericht aus dem Norden Italiens aus Beinscheiben, knackigem Gemüse und frischen Kräutern. Der Begriff Osso buco bedeutet wörtlich „Knochen mit Loch“, nach dem Hohlknochen, der die im Gericht verwendete Kalbshachse durchzieht. Am Ende der Verfolgungsjagd von Love und dem Chef auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses sehen wir im Hintergrund ein Schild mit dem Namen Kenwood: *Kenwood ist ein japanisches Unternehmen der Unterhaltungs- und Kommunikationselektronik-Branche. Kenwood entwickelte und produzierte unter anderem Unterhaltungselektronik (Audiorekorder, Autoradios, HiFi- und Heimkino-Geräte, Navigationsgeräte, Plattenspieler etc.), Kommunikationselektronik (Amateur- und Betriebsfunkgeräte sowie PMR-, CB- und sonstige Funkgeräte). *The name Kenwood was invented by Kasuga as being the combination of "Ken", a name common to Japan and North America that had been tested and proven acceptable to American consumers in the name of Kenmore appliances, and "Wood", referring to the durable substance as well as suggesting a relation to Hollywood, California. Mitsuko's Lieblingsessen (und damit auch ihr Paßwort) ist Yakiimo, also gebackene Süßkartoffel. *Yakiimo (jap. 焼き芋) ist eine gebackene bzw. geröstete Süßkartoffel, die einen traditionellen japanischen Imbiss darstellt. Dieser Snack wurde aus China (chinesisch 烤红薯, Pinyin kǎo hóngshǔ ‚gebratene rote Kartoffel‘) über Korea (kor. 군고구마 gungoguma) in Japan eingeführt. Man isst sie besonders in kalten Jahreszeiten. Traditionell werden sie, wie auch in China und in Korea, als Straßenimbiss angeboten und von Straßenhändlern verkauft, die oft ein traditionelles Lied dazu singen. Sie sind in Asien vergleichbar populär wie die gerösteten Esskastanien (Maronen) auf Straßen in Europa. Nami teilt Hitomi Mitsuko's Paßwort ヤキイモ Yakiimo (in Katakana-Silbenschrift) via Morse-Code mit. *The Wabun code (和文モールス符号 wabun mōrusu fugō, Japanese text in Morse code) is a form of Morse code used to send Japanese text. Unlike International Morse Code, which represents letters of the Latin script, in Wabun each symbol represents a Japanese kana. For this reason, Wabun code is also sometimes called Kana code. Episode 60 Der Aprilscherz :エイプリルフールはお熱く April fool wa o atsui "Hot April Fools Day" :エイプリルフール (eipurirufūru) April fool, April Fool's Day :熱い (atsui) (of an object or feeling) hot Synopsis von Tomodachi: Toshi überrascht die Schwestern mit einer außergewöhnlichen Bitte: Für eine Polizeiaktion sollen die drei als Katzenauge auftreten und aus dem Haus eines Drogenbosses eine wertvolle Statue stehlen. Toshi will sich derweil als Killer verkleiden, der für den Drogenboss Katzenauge aus dem Weg räumen soll. Damit hätte er Gelegenheit, sich unauffällig in dem Haus umzusehen. Toshi's Saiko Armbanduhr ist eine Anspielung auf den japanischen Uhrenfabrikanten Seiko. *Die Seikō Holdings K.K. (セイコーホールディングス株式会社, Seikō Hōrudingusu kabushiki gaisha, engl. Seiko Holdings Corporation), kurz: Seiko, ist ein japanischer Uhrenkonzern, der Uhren mit Mechanik, Quarz, Solar, Kinetic und Spring-Drive-Werken herstellt. Objekt: Venus-Statue :金星 (Kinsei) Venus (Planet) :金 Metall (eines der 5 Elemente oder Wandlungphasen) :星 Stern, wörtlich „Stern des Elements ‚Metall‘“, „Metallstern“ *Venus war die römische Göttin der Liebe, des erotischen Verlangens und der Schönheit. Das ihr beigeordnete Tier ist der Delphin, da dieser in der Antike als Symbol für Liebe und Philanthropie galt. Zu ihren Symbolen zählen Myrte, zwei Tauben, Muschelschale, Spiegel und Delphin. Episode 61 Der Frauenheld :気まぐれスクランブル Kimagure scramble "Capricious Scramble" :気紛れ (kimagure) capricious, fickle :スクランブル (sukuranburu) scramble Synopsis von Tomodachi: Nachdem Toshi vor ihren Augen einen Banküberfall vereitelt hat, ist er für die junge und hübsche Politesse Miyuki ein Held. Das Mädchen hängt von nun an wie eine Klette an ihm. Sehr zum Ärger von Hitomi. Dabei flirtet sie gerade selber mit einem jungen Arzt. Das umgedrehte M ist eine Anspielung auf das amerikanische Fast-Food-Restaurant McDonald's. *Die McDonald’s Corporation ist ein US-amerikanischer Betreiber und Franchisegeber von weltweit vertretenen Schnellrestaurants und der umsatzstärkste Fast-Food-Konzern der Welt. Der Helikopter der Kisugi-Schwestern trägt die Bezeichnung JA9285. Hierbei handelt es sich möglicherweise um einen Bell 206B JetRanger III. *The Bell 206 is a family of two-bladed, single- and twin-engined helicopters, manufactured by Bell Helicopter at its Mirabel, Quebec, plant. :ヘリコプター (herikoputā) a helicopter *A helicopter, or chopper, is a type of rotorcraft in which lift and thrust are supplied by rotors. This allows the helicopter to take off and land vertically, to hover, and to fly forward, backward, and laterally. These attributes allow helicopters to be used in congested or isolated areas where fixed-wing aircraft and many forms of VTOL (Vertical TakeOff and Landing) aircraft cannot perform. The English word helicopter is adapted from the French word hélicoptère, coined by Gustave Ponton d'Amécourt in 1861, which originates from the Greek helix (ἕλιξ) "helix, spiral, whirl, convolution" and pteron (πτερόν) "wing". English language nicknames for helicopter include "chopper", "copter", "helo", "heli", and "whirlybird". Synchronstimmen Hitomi Kisugi = Schaukje Könning * Katie in: Sherlock Holmes 002 Spuk im Pfarrhaus * Masami Hirota in: Detektiv Conan 014 Masami's Armbanduhr * Ayako Suzuki in: Detektiv Conan 035 Die Mumie im Wald & 074 Yuzo und seine Brüder & 078 Meisterdieb 1412 * Akemi Miyano in: Detektiv Conan 135 Der Milliardenraub Nami Kisugi = Andrea Aust * Joyce Summers (Buffy's Mama) in: Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (das war mir bisher auch nie aufgefallen) * Kimie Hayase in: Detektiv Conan 083 Der vertikale Knoten * Schwester Lovelace in: Inspector Barnaby - Drei tote alte Damen * Caroline Hope in: Inspector Lewis - Im Zeichen der Rache Love Kisugi = Silvia Mißbach * Selina Stanton in: Inspector Barnaby - Mr. Bingham ist nicht zu sprechen * Susanna Leland in: Inspector Lewis - Gefangen im Netz > Conan 265 * Samantha Wheeler in: Inspector Lewis - Ein letzter Blues * Stephanie Fielding in: Inspector Lewis - Späte Sühne > Conan 080 * Kuniko Asagi in: Detektiv Conan 058 Wie du ihr, so ich dir * Akiko Yonehara in: Detektiv Conan 087 Mord auf der Skihütte * Yuki Tachibana in: Detektiv Conan 231 Die Bucht der Rache Toshi Utsumi = Gunnar Helm * Yuuji Shimazaki in: Detektiv Conan 022 Der geheimnisvolle Löwenhund * Herr Hasegawa in: Detektiv Conan 077 Der Kredithai * Hitoshi Yuda in: Detektiv Conan 025 Die Frau ohne Gedächtnis * Youta Mitani in: Detektiv Conan 205 Mord in der ersten Reihe * Freddy in: X Factor Das Unfaßbare: Der Rosengarten * Johnny Webber in: X Factor Das Unfaßbare: Big Joe * Aufdringlicher Mann in: X Factor Das Unfaßbare: Das Mauerblümchen Mitsuko Asaya = Gundi Eberhard * Da Mitsuko erst in Episode 5 regulär in Erscheinung tritt, sprach Gundi in Episode 4 außerdem die Rolle von Lepan's Braut. Zumindest hören sich die Stimmen sehr ähnlich an. * Miwako Sato in: Detektiv Conan (Filme) References